


Little and Much

by jericks3



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Modern AU, Prior Emotional Abuse, Slow Burn, a lot of foul language, also Agnarr and Iduna aren't the greatest in this story so keep that in mind, becoming friends, server au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericks3/pseuds/jericks3
Summary: Kristoff has seen too much of the world and Anna has seen too little. Their work environment presents them both with challenges on how to best continue forward in life.
Relationships: Anna/Hans temporarily, Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 285
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Kris, you’re going to be training some people over the next few days.” Mattias pokes his head into the to-go entryway. “You’re showing a girl named Anna the ropes tonight.”

Kristoff had been in the middle of tying on his apron and he leans his head back to groan.

“Be nice.” Mattias warns. “This is her first shift and she’s never served before.”

“That just makes it worse.”

“If you scare off another one of my new hires, Kris, I’m warning you-“

“If you’re so worried about me scaring off trainees why do you make me train them?” Kristoff throws back, thoroughly annoyed.

“Because you’re good at this job. Now clock on and meet me at the host stand. Practice your fake smile?”

He gives Mattias an exaggerated grimace that makes the manager shake his head in both amusement and annoyance before he walks away.

Kristoff pulls out his card from his breast pocket and swipes in on the POS, clocking on as a server. He sighs, rubbing his hand over his face quickly. He had already known this was going to be an especially torturous shift, as he was closing, and then had to be up early the next morning because some sadist had scheduled a practice flight for him at 7 AM.

Now he had to deal with customers and babysit somebody new.

And, God, if he didn’t hate meeting new people.

“Fuck.” He gives a sigh and braces himself for a terrible night.

He walks out of the to-go entryway and rather than turning right so he can walk in front of the bar and straight up to the host stand he takes a left into the kitchen.

“Hallo, Kristoff!” A jovial voice calls from the line.

“Hey, Oaken.” Kristoff waves halfheartedly to the chef and General Manager. “How’s it going?”

“Living the dream, my friend!” He chuckles, and Kristoff knows that he’s mostly serious… which is alarming.

He makes his way over to the bev station and grabs himself a cup of water.

“Hey ya, Krissy!” Honeymaren calls when she comes around the corner from the dish pit. “How are you doing?”

“Well I’m training tonight, apparently. So, life’s been better.”

“Oh yeah! My brother is one of the new hires.”

“I wish I had him tonight. They’ve got me with some girl who's never even served before.”

“Oh, well. Training’s not all that bad. You get a free meal at the end of the shift, at least.”

“You want to do it for me then?”

“Nope! Starting tomorrow I’m going to probably train every night for the rest of the week. So, thanks but hard pass.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Kristoff laughs and rolls his eyes. “Alright. I’d better go meet the newbie.”

“Good luck!” Honeymaren calls as he puts his glass into the dish pit and then pushes through the kitchen door.

The dining room is fairly dead, only two or three tables, as it’s the lull between lunch and dinner, so Kristoff can hear Mattias’s voice carrying from the host stand as he chats with three trainees.

He recognizes Honeymaren’s brother, Ryder, instantly. The other two people look oddly similar in the fact that they both have red hair, but their manner is completely different. The red-haired guy is looking around with distaste, and the girl (he assumes this must be Anna) is watching Mattias with rapt attention, taking in his every word.

When Ryder spots him coming over he gives a wide toothy smile and waves. Kristoff gives him a small wave in return.

The other two trainees turn to look at him. The guy has sideburns and Kristoff instantly knows he’s going to dislike him.

The girl has a soft, innocent look about her and Kristoff thinks this job is going to chew her up and spit her out. He also finds himself wondering why they didn’t start her off as a hostess.

“Thank you for gracing us with your presence.” Mattias gives him a bit of a look. 

“Yeah, I needed a quick drink, sorry.” He says.

“Oh, so it’s that type of restaurant, I see!” The red-haired guy (Kristoff dubs him “Sideburns”) says with a laugh. “If I had known I could drink on the job, I would have brought my own flask!”

Kristoff narrows his eyes a bit. “A drink of water.”

“It was a joke, man.” Sideburns playfully hits his shoulder.

He glances at Mattias quickly and gives him a brief but pointed look that clearly says _“Really? This guy?”_

“Anna,” Mattias says, ignoring Kristoff’s nonverbal question, “this is Kris, he’s going to be training you tonight. You’re going to be in the front booths, okay?”

“Okay!” She says brightly then turns to Kristoff. “Lead the way!”

“Right.” He says, startled by her positivity, which only confirms his suspicion that this job is going to crush her spirit. “This way.”

*^*^*^*

Kristoff is double-sat right out of the gate and that pace doesn’t let up until late in the evening.

He realizes he hasn’t had the chance to actually train Anna, at least not by the company standards, but she seems to be taking in what little bits of information he throws over his shoulder as they rush through the dining room and the kitchen.

He thinks she must be one of those “learn-as-you-go” people.

“Sorry it’s been such a crazy night.” He mutters when it’s finally slowed down to the point that they can lean against a pitcher stand and eye his section from afar. “Do you have any questions?”

“Um not really? I don’t think so. I know some things, like the menu and the computer, will become easier with practice.”

“Right. They have little to-go menus at the host stand that you can take home and study.” He fishes his card out of his pocket and walks over to the nearest POS. “And the computer is easier than it looks.”

She trails in his wake, peering curiously at the POS screen.

“See here? It all follows the menu. You’ve got your appetizers and starters here, next button is soup and salad, then lunch, then combos, then dinner specialties, then desserts, then kid’s meals. Then down here are all the bar drinks. At the bottom is our gluten sensitive menu and any specialties we’re running. Click on any one of those and everything is in alphabetical order.”

“Oh!” She sighs in relief. “That makes so much more sense!”

“They should have you all doing some practice tickets tomorrow so you can get more familiar with the system.” Kristoff tells her.

“Yeah, Mr. Mattias said something about that.”

Hearing her say “Mr. Mattias” makes him crack the smallest of grins.

“Any other questions for me? I bet they’re going to cut you soon and have you learn sidework with somebody else.”

“Actually, yes. One more. How do I hold a tray? I’ve been trying to get that right all night, and it’s so wobbly.”

“Are you right-handed or left-handed?”

“Right.”

“Then hold out your left hand like this.” He demonstrates. “Fingers up, palm relaxed. Then just balance the middle of the tray on the pads of your fingers and the heel of your palm. That way you have control over where it goes.”

“Why my left hand?”

“So, you can still pass stuff out with your right.” He says quickly. “Now start off small. Don’t take a full tray of drinks, you won’t be able to handle that.”

“And what about the big trays in the back?”

“Don’t stress about those just yet.” Kristoff shrugs. “You’ll get there.” 

Then they fall into awkward silence, and Kristoff finds himself grinding his teeth. This is what he hates about meeting new people.

“So where are you from?” Anna asks in an attempt to ease the uncomfortable quiet between them.

“Living Rock. It’s a little town about two hours north of here.” Kristoff says. 

“Cool. I’m from Arendelle. It’s a couple hundred miles south.” 

They go quiet again, and Kristoff thinks about telling a little bit more about himself. He could say he’d been in the army for nearly eight years and is studying to becoming a pilot but the thought of having to talk about himself makes his shoulders tense up.

He realizes that he could ask more about her, but he doesn’t want to come off as a creep.

“So, any questions about dealing with customers or anything like that?” He says instead.

“Nope! I think I’ve got it! Be friendly and all that!” 

“Yeah… just remember, you’re in charge of the table, not the customer. They can smell weakness and if you’re too friendly they’ll walk all over you.” 

Anna laughs then her eyes go wide. “Wait, are you actually serious?” 

“Absolutely.”

*^*^*^*

“So, what did you think of Anna?” Mattias asks him at the end of the night. “Does she seem like she’s going to be a good addition to the team?” 

“Yeah. She’ll do fine.” Kristoff shrugs and leans against the desk in the office waiting for Mattias to finish going through his credit card slips. “She’s a quick learner.”

“I got that impression when I hired her. She doesn’t really have much work experience, but she has a nearly completed degree in business.”

_That explains why they didn’t make her a hostess._ Kristoff thinks. _She’s too smart._

“What’s she doing here then?” He can’t hold back the question.

“I don’t know. In her interview she said she moved here to be closer to her sister.” Mattias shrugs. 

“And how come you hired Sideburns, huh? Are we really that desperate?” 

“Yes, we are actually.” Mattias chuckles. “We’re so short staffed it’s not even funny. Wouldn’t you like a day off now and again?”

“I guess.” 

“Well, you’re training him tomorrow, so I expect a thorough examination of his performance… and his name is Hans by the way.”

“Fuck.” Kristoff sighs underneath his breath.

*^*^*^*


	2. Chapter 2

Anna is a bit unprepared for how completely drained she is when she comes home after her first training shift. She had underestimated just how physically demanding it would be. Granted, she hadn’t ever really worked in the traditional sense, but it’s surprising to her, nonetheless. 

The Kris guy who had trained her was just so much taller, with unbelievably long legs, so she had been virtually running to keep up with him the whole night. 

“You don’t have to work there.” Elsa says, hovering beside where Anna is collapsed on the couch, clearly unsure of what to do. “You’ve only been here a week and half. You’ve got plenty of time to find something else... And you know you’re more than welcome to continue to crash here without paying me-” 

“No!” Anna replies firmly, though she doesn’t shift from her position on the couch. “I’m going to do this. Lots of people work as servers and they manage perfectly well. I just need to get used to it.”

“Anna-“

“I’m going to pay you my fair share of rent if I’m going to be staying here.” Anna says, sitting up then to look her sister in the eye. “Besides, when I go back to school, I’ll need money for that, too.”

“Okay.” Elsa relents, not wanting to argue. “I don’t really care about the money, though, honestly. I’m just happy to have you here.” 

Anna sighs a bit, knowing Elsa is trying to feel out things between them just as much as she is. They hadn’t been allowed to be sisters in… well, Anna doesn’t like to think about that.

“I’m happy to be here too, and I really appreciate the offer.” Anna reassures her. “But I don’t like feeling useless.”

*^*^*^*

“Honeymaren is going to be training you tonight.” Mr. Mattias says walking up to a dark-haired girl. “Honeymaren, Anna. Anna, Honeymaren.” 

“Hi ya.” Honeymaren says with a warm smile. “Let’s go jump on the floor, I just got here.” 

“Okay!” Anna replies, finding that she likes Honeymaren instantly and she follows her out of the kitchen into the dining room.

“I think it will be slower than it was last night,” Honeymaren says walking slowly so Anna can fall into step with her easily, “so we’ll actually have a chance to talk and I’ll be able to train you. My brother said it was insane for you trainees yesterday.” 

“Oh, you’re Ryder’s sister? He called you Maren in our New Hire Company Policy training and I didn’t make the connection.” 

“Yep, that’s my little brother. Using me to get his first job out of high school, of course.” Honeymaren rolls her eyes in good-humored annoyance. 

They reach the host stand, which is unoccupied, and Anna watches carefully as Honeymaren taps on a few greyed-out squares that are meant to represent tables on the computer screen and turns them green. 

“So, do you have any questions to start?” Honeymaren asks. 

“I don’t think so?” Anna laughs. 

“You know what pivot points are?” 

“Mhmm.”

“And your table numbers?” 

“Yep!” Anna nods. 

“About how quickly do we aim to greet our tables?” 

“Within a minute.” Anna replies quickly, recalling what Kris had told her the previous evening. 

“And how long for drinks?” 

“Two to four minutes, depending on appetizers and bar drinks.” 

“And what’s our goal on checking back with a customer once we’ve dropped off their food?” 

“I think Kris called it a two-minute-two-bite check back? Sorry, I can’t remember if that’s it or-” 

“No, you’re right! Good job! God, I love it when he trains someone before me. He takes care of everything. You’re already better off than half of my second day trainees, though you seem smart so maybe I won’t give him all the credit.”

This made Anna laugh. “He seemed a bit… I don’t know… grumpy?” 

“Once you get to know him, he’s great. He’s one of my best friends, honestly. But yes. Grumpy is a much nicer word to describe than I would use, but we are in the dining room, so I try to keep my swearing down to a minimum.” Honeymaren gives a mischievous grin. “I suggest you do the same.”

“Oh! Of course!” Anna says, determining that she had best not to disclose that she had never said a bad word in her entire life.

*^*^*^*

Towards the end of the night, Anna, Ryder, and Hans are put together at a little table to try some of the food.

“I love your sister, Ryder.” Anna tells him around a mouthful of a quesadilla appetizer that you dip in ranch dressing. 

She’s absolutely starving so she doesn’t have the time to worry about manners, and the fact that she doesn’t have someone getting onto her about the way she’s eating her food is oddly liberating. 

“Eh. She’s alright, I guess.” Ryder shrugs, but the grin on his face reveals that he thinks the world of his older sister. 

“I wish I’d had her as my trainer tonight.” Hans groans, rolling his eyes. “That guy I was with was an absolute fucking asshole.”

“Really?” Anna says, a bit shocked by both his language and the sentiment. “I didn’t think he was that bad.” 

“Oh, he was just the absolute worst. I’ve been serving for two years, I know what I’m doing, and he just kept riding my ass about not talking to his tables.” 

“Riding your ass, huh? Sounds like an eventful night.” Ryder says with a completely straight face, but then gives Anna the smallest of winks and she has to hide a surprised, albiet slightly scandalized, laugh. 

“And he just didn’t get any of my jokes or anything,” Hans continues, not hearing Ryder’s comment, “and like he wouldn’t even try to carry on a conversation with me. I hate it when people do that, don’t you?” 

“Absolutely.” Ryder rolls his eyes a bit. 

“Don’t you hate that, Anna?” Hans turns to her. 

“Um. Yeah.” Anna takes another bite of her food, unsure of exactly what she should say and hoping he’ll move on. 

“Yeah. I heard he used to be in the army or something so maybe that’s why he’s such an uptight dickwad… Anyway, I hope I get to be trained by your sister tomorrow night, Ryder.” Hans nudges Ryder with his elbow. 

“As classy as I think you are, I’d better go ahead and warn you, she’s gay and a black belt in taekwondo, so I wouldn’t give her any shit.” 

Anna almost says ‘Oh really? My sister is gay, too!’ but she thinks that might come off as weird, so she bites her tongue. Normal people in the real world don’t treat homosexuality as a strange and novel thing… or at least she didn’t think they did. 

“Ah, that’s too bad.” Hans sighs. 

“Mmm. Probably not for her.” Ryder mutters. “And Kristoff is actually pretty great. So if you could lay off the insults-”

“It’s a shame I can’t spend the whole evening with you, Anna.” Hans glazes over Ryder’s comment again. “I bet you could already train circles around that Kris guy.”

“Um, thanks.” Her cheeks grow red in embarrassment and she quickly changes the subject. 

*^*^*^*

After her last shift of training with a server, which Mr. Mattias calls a “reverse-follow”, she starts her next day by serving a manager a meal.

There’s so much for her to keep in mind and remember; When to greet, what to say about the soup of the day, whether or not he had lemon with his tea, clean up the sweet’n’low packets he used and left on the edge of the table, bring the appetizer he ordered, suggest a dish and tell him what’s in it, put it into the computer quickly and correctly, remind him that the plate is hot when she sets it down, refill his tea before it's empty, offer dessert.

The list of things she should be doing all at once goes on and on.

“You are good vith people, Anna.” Mr. Oaken tells her after he finishes and she takes the empty plate from the table. “I think you vill be a great addition to the team!”

“Thank you!” She grins at him, pride washing over her.

“I think tonight you can run food to tables. Zis helps you become more familiar with our dishes. Mattias told you about the food running shift after your reverse-follow, ja?”

“Yes, he did. I’m just a little bit nervous about those big trays. I haven’t had a chance to try and hold them yet.”

“Ve can find someone to assist you! And then ve start you as a server this Sunday! Mattias has showed you the scheduling website?”

“Yes, sir!” 

“Good! Ve are not very busy right now, so let us go conquer trays.” 

Anna follows the big man back into the kitchen, running to the dish pit to dispose of his plate, and then hurrying back to the expo line where a tray of food is being prepared. 

“Kristoff?” Oaken calls. “Could you help Miss Anna?” 

“Sure.” Kristoff pushes off the wall where he has previously been scowling at his phone. 

“She needs assistance with the big trays, and I must be getting back to work.” Oaken informs him.

“No problem.” Kristoff nods to Oaken then comes around to stand beside Anna. “Still didn’t get a chance to practice with these?” 

“Nope.” Anna says, guilty for not finding an opportunity. “You should have just showed me the first night.” 

“That would have required me walking back to the kitchen and I wasn’t in the mood.” He replies. 

For a moment Anna thinks he’s being a jerk, remembering what Hans had said about him, but she sees a tiny twitch in the corner of his mouth and she realizes he’s trying to be funny even if it is partially truthful. 

She doesn’t get the chance to give a response before he’s instructing her.

“Alright, now, you’re tiny and these trays get really heavy, so you want to let gravity work for you. Act like you’re going to do a lunge and get your shoulder underneath the edge of the tray... Then just pull it onto your hand, kinda like how I showed you with the small trays but use your palm a bit more. Then just stand up. It’s just a balancing game at that point.” 

He demonstrates for her as he’s talking and stands up with the tray easily perched against his shoulder and arm.

“Aha… what if I have really bad balance?” Anna says nervously.

“Everybody drops a tray at some point or another. Just do what I told you and you’ll be fine.” He says and puts the tray back down. “Want to give it a try?” 

“Sure.” Anna says nervously, eyeing it with fear even though it only had one small plate on it.

She follows his instructions to a ‘T’ and to her surprise she has the tray balanced in her hand. 

“I did it!” She exclaims as she takes a wobbly step.

“Yeah, now you’ve got to carry a tray-jack in the other hand.” 

“What!?” 

“I’ll get it for you this time, but you’ll need to practice.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter from me already?? What?? 
> 
> Anyway I hope you cuties enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pancake nights, good roommates, and name mix-ups.

Kristoff doesn’t go out with his coworkers... with one exception.

When he had first started at the restaurant a year prior, he’d been invited to parties and other such outings regularly. But when he continually had to say “no” due to school, those invitations trickled to a stop.

However, when he’d begun closing shifts with Honeymaren she had insisted they needed to go out for late night snacks so relentlessly that he’d finally agreed. Then it became tradition.

On weekends when he doesn’t have class or flights the following morning, he and Honeymaren usually walk across the street to the 24-hour Diner and enjoy cheap pancakes with one another.

“You’re quiet this evening.” Honeymaren comments on Friday night, nudging his shoulder from their position at the retro style bar top. 

“I’m always quiet.” 

“Fine, you’re especially quiet this evening.” 

“I’m just tired is all.” Kristoff sighs. “I’ve got a lot of school stuff I’m worrying about. Just… loans and stuff that I’m going to have to take out, and then somebody keeps scheduling me for test flights early in the morning.” 

“Maybe your instructors just don’t like you?” Honeymaren suggests and he can’t help but chuckle.

“You’re probably onto something.” He takes a bite of his own pancake. “I’m just not enjoying having to close nearly every night in the process.” 

“Can’t you just talk to Mattias about changing your schedule? I mean, you’re my favorite closing buddy, so I’ll miss you, but I’m sure I can grin and bear it with somebody else.”

“I would, but we are just so short-staffed right now.” Kristoff sighs.

“Not anymore! We’ve got three new fresh & shiny servers.” 

“It will still be four months before they’re closing material… at _least_ four if they even stick around. Probably more with that Hans guy.” 

“Bit of a dick, right?” Honeymaren nods as she takes a bite of her pancakes. 

“Can’t stand him.” 

“Yeah. I like Anna though! She seems really nice!”

“She’s alright.” Kristoff shrugs. “I doubt she’ll stay for long, though.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Come on.” Kristoff rolls his eyes and looks at Honeymaren but she gives him a blank look, awaiting an explanation. “She’s going to be eaten alive.” 

“I don’t know, she might surprise us. She seems a lot stronger than she looks… She’s very pretty too.” Honeymaren comments. 

“Are you expressing interest?” 

“No, she’s not exactly my type. Close, but not quite. I was thinking for you-“

“Nope.” 

“Why not, Kris? Do you not think she’s pretty?” 

“She is pretty. But I’m busy. I also don’t know her at all, and I’m at work to work. Not pick up girls.” 

“Hmm.” Honeymaren hums in dismay then jabbed a large forkful of pancake in his direction. “If you die alone, don’t come crying to me, okay?”

“I can hardly come crying to you if I’m dead, now can I?”

“You know what I mean. I’ve tried to help you find love and you won’t listen.” 

“I’m not about to find love at the restaurant.” Kristoff laughs and rolls his eyes. 

He then takes a quick sip of water and tries to cover for the fact that he almost instantly followed up with ‘I doubt I’m going to find love ever.’

“Well, just in case you want to give it a shot I know she doesn’t have a boyfriend.”

“How do you know that?” 

“I asked.” Honeymaren rolls her eyes. “That’s usually the easiest way to find out things about people, Krissy. Just open your mouth and actually fucking talk to them.” 

“Fuck off.”

*^*^*^*

After a long Saturday night Kristoff pulls into his apartment complex recklessly and slams his truck door. It’s a bit unintentional, but it helps him blow off just a little bit of steam. There is barking from his neighbor’s and he instantly regrets his outburst and hopes he hasn’t woken anybody. 

He rubs a hand over his face and walks up the rickety metal stairs to his apartment door. He can hear the sound of a video game being played and he knows Sven is still up. 

“Hey man!” His roommate calls as soon as he opens the door, not taking his eyes away from the TV screen. “Rough night?” 

“Little bit.” Kristoff sighs. “How did you know?” 

“I heard you pull up.”

“Sorry about that.” Kristoff murmurs. 

“What’s on your mind, bud?” Sven asks, his eyes flicking away from the screen. 

“It’s not a big deal. Just some school stuff and then work tonight sucked.” 

“Hey, I’m gonna have to leave the party guys.” Sven says into his headset. “Sorry guys, my roommate needs help with something.”

“You don’t have to do that Sven, it’s not that serious.” Kristoff sighs. 

“Too late, buddy. You obviously need to vent and I’m your only friend.” 

“I have another friend.” Kristoff says defensively. 

“Well, Honey isn’t here right now, and I am.” Sven clicks a few more buttons on his controller then sets it down and takes of his headset, fluffing his afro as he goes. “Talk to ol’ Svenny boy.” 

“Svenny boy?” Kristoff laughs and heads across their tiny living room and into the kitchen to grab a beer. 

“Yes.” Sven follows him and holds his hand out for a beer. “Svenny boy is my shrink name. As opposed to my DJ name which is ‘Svenny Boi’ with an ‘I’.”

“You would make a horrible DJ.”

“Rude.” Sven cracks the can open and takes a swig. “Now talk to me.” 

“You drink on the job there, Svenny boy?”

“Quit evading. Talk.” 

“Fine. I’m just…” Kristoff sighs, “I’m really fuckin’ pissed that next semester I’m going to have to take out a loan for school. I got some emails yesterday about it and I’m… What the fuck was it all for? The fact that I spent nearly eight years of my life fighting for fucking Uncle Sam so I could go to school, only to have to take out a motherfucking loan anyway has got me pretty worked up. If I’m still gonna have to sell a kidney to become a pilot, why the fuck did I even go to Afghanistan?”

“Holy shit, man. I’m sorry.”

“What really set me off tonight was that I had some rude ass customers this evening. It was just constant attitude and crap tips. Then at the end of the night some idiot that we’ve been training ran the wrong food to the table because he didn’t even fucking read the ticket. My table had a cow about it and complained to the manager. Then they insisted it tasted bad and refused to pay for it. But the tab was still seventy bucks with all the drinks they had, and they only left me a dollar tip… A dollar, Sven! So, when you factor in tip share, I actually paid to serve their table. I paid to work for them!”

“Yikes.” Sven grimaces. 

“Yikes is a fuckin’ understatement. So, not only am I going to have to pay for school that I literally fought for, I have to pay to do my job! And I work a double tomorrow, and I also close, again! Then I have a 7:00 A.M. practice flight Monday morning.” 

“I’m really sorry, man.” Sven says sympathetically. 

“Well," Kristoff sighs, feeling his fervor fading, "it’s my own life choices so… I guess I’ll just deal with it. I at least have Monday off from work. So that's something.” 

“Yeah, well it doesn’t change the fact that it’s really shitty.” Sven gives his shoulder a brief and sympathetic pat. “I wish I could make it better for you. Oh! Maybe I’ll come in tomorrow and sit in your section and leave you a massive tip.” 

“Don’t do that.” 

“What? I can’t hear you, sorry. I’m really busy thinking about what I’m going to eat tomorrow.” Sven walks away back to the living room and leaves Kristoff chuckling in his wake. “You up for a game?”

“You ready to lose?” 

*^*^*^*^*

“Hey Christopher!” Ryder calls skipping into the kitchen, using a favorite nickname. “Your roommate is here!”

“Alright, thanks.” Kristoff nods and gets Sven a Dr. Pepper, but when he turns to go out the kitchen door he nearly knocks the new girl, Anna, over. 

“Hey!” She squeaks.

“Jesus.” He stops short and rights the glass of Dr.Pepper before it all goes sloshing to the floor.

“Sorry!”

“It’s fine. Just be sure to say, “behind you” or else you’re really going to get run over one of these days.”

“Okay. Sorry. I actually… Um I had a question? I just got cut for the evening.” She holds out her cut-slip towards him. “How do I do this sidework?” 

“Why did they give you tea and coffee?” Kristoff mutters more to himself than her as he reads her slip of paper. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“This one is a bit more involved. Just. Give me a second and I’ll come back and help you. Start by filling up two sweet and two unsweet tea pitchers for me and leaving them right here. I’ll need them for the rest of the night.” 

“Okay.” She nods. “Sorry, where do I get the pitchers?” 

“There are some in Dish.” 

He shows her the way then quickly runs Sven's drink out to him.

“Hey buddy! Long time no see.” Sven says grinning as he walks up to the table. 

“Hey, I’m just gonna drop this off real quick and come right back to take your order. I have to help the new girl with her sidework.” 

“Well.” Sven sighs. "There goes your tip." 

“Ha. Ha. Ha.” 

“Go,” Sven shoos him away, “help the new girl. Be the hero.” 

“Shut up.” Kristoff rolls his eyes, but hurries back to the kitchen. 

When he gets back, he sees Hans helping Anna dump out the remaining tea. 

“Thank you, but I really can manage…” Anna is telling him. “I was actually waiting for Christopher to come back so he could show me-”

“It’s Kristoff.” He says.

His voice comes out a bit gruffer than he intended, but he quickly brushes away any guilt. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Anna says, and her eyes get big. “I thought I heard Ryder say-“

“Yeah, it’s an inside joke. The name’s Kristoff.”

“I got this for you, man. You can go take care of your table.” Hans says and Kristoff bristles at the familiarity. “I’ve done this sort of thing a million times before.”

“In the future be sure that the catering orders for tomorrow don’t need gallon tea jugs before you dump these.” Kristoff instructs. 

He takes the tea urn from Hans without another word then picks up the other three emptied ones, balancing them out between both hands. 

“Follow me.” Kristoff says to Anna, bringing the urns back to the Prep area where the sinks are big enough to hold the big metal containers. 

“I really didn’t mean to get your name wrong, I’m so sorry.” Anna says. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He says, softening slightly. “It happens all the time. Now all you have to do is rinse these out, then fill them up and use the urn cleaning solution right here on this shelf. Let them soak for a few minutes, and while you’re doing that go back and wipe up the tea area and clean it. Then bring the coffee pots back here and clean them while you finish these up.” 

“Okay.” Anna nods confidently. 

He is suddenly struck by a thought that he should ask her how her first shift on the floor went but he squashes that. Sven is waiting for him, anyway. 

“If you need any help give me a shout.”

^*^*^*^*^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the story: Tip your server :) 
> 
> I didn't mention this in previous notes, but I would like to put a disclaimer that Anna might seem a little out of character right now... never fear. I have a plan!


	4. Chapter 4

“I made sixty-three dollars on my first shift!” Anna announces triumphantly when walks through her sister’s door. 

“Sixty-three?” Elsa asks in disbelief and looks at her phone for the time. “You were only there for four hours.” 

“I know! I didn’t actually have that many tables either, but I told them all it was my first day and they tipped me really well!” 

“Anna, that’s so exciting!” Elsa is beaming at her and Anna feels something bubble up in her chest.

She realizes it’s happiness. She hasn’t truly felt that emotion in a while. 

“I worked for this money.” Anna holds out the wad of cash proudly. “I am a working member of society. Here! Buy yourself something nice.” 

Anna hands Elsa a five-dollar bill and Elsa takes it with a feigned regal air. 

“Thank you very much!” 

“Oh, I forgot you got me Chipotle today. Let me actually pay you back for that.” Anna sits beside her sister and pulls out three more one-dollar bills and hands them over. “So now I have… Oh my brain isn’t going to do the math. I’m too tired.” 

“You have fifty-five dollars.” Elsa pats her hand gently. 

“Jeez that went away faster than I expected. I need to open a bank account here.” 

“Well, I stand by what I said. You don’t have to pay me for rent, you can just help out with food. I mean, I was living here all by myself and doing just fine, so it’s not like I need it.” 

“Elsa.” Anna groans and leans back against the couch. “Let me give you my money.” 

“Fine. I’ll be a very severe landlord then and demand rent be due on the first of the month. Not a day later.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Now, are you going to go shower?” 

“Yes, as soon as I can muster up the energy to get back up.”

“Maybe do that sooner rather than later. You know that I love you more than anything else in this world, but you stink like greasy food and I kind of want you off my couch.”

Anna holds up the sleeve of her shirt to her nose and sniffs. “Ew, gross. Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“You were so excited.” 

“Did I smell this bad every night I was training?”

“I didn’t want to be rude…”

“Well you should have been. I smell like I got dipped in a fryer.” Anna struggles to her feet. 

Weariness settle into her bones, but she is too pleased with the banter she and her sister are having to care. 

“When you get back you can tell me all about your first shift serving.” Elsa says. 

“Well there’s really not much else to tell besides the fact that I made sixty-three dollars. Oh, and I made one of the closing servers angry because I got his name wrong. He trained me my first night too and helped me learn to hold trays, so I felt really bad.”

“Oh no.” 

“Well, really it’s Ryder’s fault.”

“He’s the one who you got hired with, right?”

“Yeah. Well, he was introduced as ‘Kris’. Then I heard Ryder call him ‘Christopher’, so that's what I called him, but apparently it’s just an inside joke and his name is actually ‘Kristoff’.”

“He got angry at you for that?” Elsa says, and Anna can tell she’s about to flip on her ‘big sister’ switch and rush to her rescue. “People pronounce your name wrong all the time and all you do is correct them. There’s no need to get angry if it was an honest mistake.” 

“Yeah, well I apologized, and he seemed to forgive me. So, that’s good!”

Elsa regards her thoughtfully for a moment. “You know, when I first left, I started seeing a therapist and one of the things she told me was that people who are emotionally abused tend to over apologize…”

“Yes, well this really did deserve an apology.” Anna says, just a bit defensive. 

“I’m sure it did!” Elsa insists and Anna notices that she’s treading lightly. “Just… keep an eye on that. You don’t have to apologize for everything, and you don’t have to please everybody.” 

*^*^*^*^*^*

“Hi, Anna!” Honeymaren says upon seeing her at the POS. “Is this your first shift on the floor?”

“No, that was yesterday.” Anna says and smiles. 

“Oooh! Look at you go! Already got one shift on the floor under your belt! You’re basically a professional now.” 

“Well, I’d take that compliment but I’m actually having trouble putting in this order.” Anna said biting her lip as she looked at what she’d written down in her server book. 

Honeymaren comes and glances over her shoulder. 

“Sorry about my chicken scratch.” Anna remarks, suddenly embarrassed by her handwriting now that someone is reading it.

“It’s not that bad, believe me. I’ve seen horrible things.” Honeymaren jokes. “Hmm. I actually am not quite sure what to do with this order though. Which table is it?” 

Anna points towards the back where an old man is sitting at one of her two-tops. Her only customer in the lull before the dinner rush.

“Oh, I know who that guy is! Kris serves him a lot of the time, I bet he knows how to put it in. Hey, Krissy!”

Kristoff who is close by and headed in a different direction, stops short and comes over to the computer. “Yeah?” 

“How do you usually ring this order in?” Honeymaren asks and holds out Anna’s notepad for Kristoff to inspect.

“Sorry if you can’t read it.” Anna says, biting the inside of her lip, uncomfortable that Kristoff is looking at her scribbles, too.

“Nah, I know what he wants. He is one of my regulars.” Kristoff leans over and hits a few buttons on the computer. 

“Oh… Um… If he’s usually your regular did you want to take the table?” Anna asks. 

“No, the hosts sat him in your section. It’s okay. Just a word of advice, don’t let his tea get below half a glass. He turns into a grouch if he has to ask for a refill.” 

“Okay.” Anna nods quickly, glancing at the old man’s glass from across the room. 

She’s about to thank Kristoff for the heads up but he turns and strides away, those long legs carrying him across the dining room at unnatural speeds. 

“Can I give you a word of advice, too?” Honeymaren says.

“Um, yeah! Please! I need all the help I can get.” 

“You are literally one of the sweetest people to ever work here, so don’t take this the wrong way, but don’t ever give up your tables to another server unless you absolutely have to. That’s your money.”

“Oh!” Anna says, a bit surprised. “Um, thanks for the advice.” 

“You’re lucky Kristoff is a good guy. Some people here can be sharks about that sort of thing and I would hate to see someone take advantage of you.” 

*^*^*^*^*^*

After a week of working at the restaurant, Anna isn’t quite sure what all the warnings from Kristoff and Honeymaren were about. All her customers had been friendly and accommodating when she made small mistakes. In fact, they had tipped so well that she’d made the teller at the bank blink a few times when she’d brought in a massive wad of cash to open her new bank account with.

Then all her coworkers were perfectly pleasant, and the managers liked her too.

Everything was running smoothly, just as it should be, and she feels like she’s well on the road to being perfectly normal.

_Nowhere to go from here but up_. Anna thinks to herself with a small smile.

“So, what do you like to do for fun?” Hans asks sidling up to Anna as she’s filling up two glasses with Dr. Pepper for a pleasant elderly couple in her section. 

“Oh!” Anna feels put on the spot. “I mean. I don’t know. Not much really. I’m kind of boring.” 

She finishes with a lame laugh.

“I don’t believe that.” Hans’ eyebrows tick up and Anna thinks his tone might be a bit suggestive, but she can’t be sure. 

“Well, it’s true.” Anna gives a bit of a strained smile. 

“Listen, I’m having a party at my place here this coming weekend and everybody from work is invited. I’d really love to see you there.” 

Anna has a thought flit across her mind about how Hans is very handsome. She stiffens a bit, but then realizes she gets to think things like that now. She doesn’t have anybody dictating what she can and cannot think anymore. 

“Oh, well I’m working this weekend-“ Anna starts to say. 

“It’ll still be going well after the restaurant closes, don’t worry.” He grins. “Here, let me get your snap.”

“Snap?”

“Your snapchat.” Hans says pulling out his phone.

“Oh, I don’t have a snapchat account.” Anna says growing a bit embarrassed.

Hans gives her a funny look. “Then give me your number and I can text you my address and all the details.” 

She hears a voice in her head about how ‘nothing good ever happens after the sun goes down’ and she can’t tell if it’s her mother or father who’s saying it, even in her own mind.

She looks at Hans for a moment. He’s a cute boy and he wants to see her at his party. She’s an adult, and of legal drinking age. She’s allowed to go to parties with cute boys if that’s what she’d like to do.

“Of course.” 

Still, the guilt that overtakes her as she puts her number into Hans phone is astounding.


	5. Chapter 5

Kristoff hadn’t particularly enjoyed school when he was a kid. Not that he had struggled per say, but he had worked his ass off for his ‘B’s’ and he had a handful of ‘C’s’ that littered his high school experience. The classroom setting just wasn’t one he’d thrived in. He’d been the kid who wanted to be outside more than anything. 

It had been that imperfection in his GPA that had kept him from being able to join the Air Force fresh out of high school. He hadn’t qualified.

So, he’d opted for the army. There were fewer classrooms to battle with anyway.

Yet, here as he was over halfway through his twenties and he was scribbling down notes in class like his life depended on it. He wasn’t exactly loving every minute of it, but each note he made, and highlighted, was one step closer to him being in the air. 

School felt practical and promising to him now. 

“Any questions?” His instructor asks. 

Nobody raises their hand. 

“Alright, then let me ask some questions, then. Mr. Collens,” The teacher calls and his classmate looks up. “If you’re at 10,000 MSL what should your cloud clearance be?” 

“We weren’t discussing VFR…” Collens says, flipping through his notes.

“And that’s why you’d be dead. This should already be second nature to you. Mr. Bjorgman, same question.” 

“1,000 feet above or below, sir.” Kristoff says quickly. “With five miles of flight visibility.” 

“Good, and what about horizontal?” 

“1 statute mile, sir.” He fires back.

“Good. Now, this is all simple stuff, so if you’re confused by that, maybe rethink becoming a pilot, because you’re either going to get yourself or a passenger killed if you aren’t able to rattle these off in your sleep.” 

Kristoff feels bad for Collens briefly. Then he remembers that Collen’s dad is also a pilot and is paying for him to go through school, and suddenly he is a lot less sympathetic. 

The thought of having to take out a massive loan to stay in this classroom makes his heart rate pick up and he has to make a conscious effort to refocus his attention on what his instructor is saying. 

*^*^*^*^*^*

“Kristoff, are you going to be coming to Hans party this weekend?” Ryder asks towards the end of a weekday shift. 

“No.” Kristoff says automatically. 

Ryder is sorting through credit card slips at the employee table, and Kristoff sits down beside him in a chair roughly, his feet aching as he does so. 

He knows he’s still in his twenties but the pain in his body says that he’s getting too fucking old to be working doubles. 

“Why not?” Ryder pouts. 

“Because.” He replies simply. 

“Because he’s a grumpy old goat.” Honeymaren grins coming to sit across from them.

“Well, that first and foremost. I don’t go to parties. Also, I wasn’t invited.” 

“Everybody was invited!” Ryder insists. “Including you.” 

“I doubt Hans will want me there.” Kristoff can’t help but chuckle a bit. 

“You think the fact that you made him stay an extra hour doing his side work last night might have soured your budding friendship?” Honeymaren raises an eyebrow. 

“I’m sure that’s what did it.” Kristoff says, amused, and not even the slightest bit sorry. 

As someone entrusted to close the restaurant, he took the responsibility seriously. While he was never cruel to people who were trying their best, he certainly didn’t put up with those that tried to intentionally dodge work. 

Hans was definitely one of those ‘dodgers’.

“Well, I still think you should come.” Ryder says. “I’m going.” 

“Oh no, you’re not.” Honeymaren says quickly. “There will be no underage drinking for you.” 

“Like you never drank before you turned twenty-one.” Ryder scoffs. 

“I did, but you’re not going to. You’re my baby brother, I have to protect you.”

“I’m eighteen. Besides I wouldn’t even be drinking.” Ryder rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sure.” Kristoff murmurs, thoroughly entertained by Ryder's antics. 

“Wait!” Ryder cries, still addressing Honeymaren. “You’re not my mom, you can’t tell me what to do. And before you say anything else, mom can’t tell me what to do either. I’m an adult.”

“Alright, well Kristoff and I will just come along too, and make sure you don’t get up to any trouble.” 

“Hey, I never agreed-“ Kristoff starts to say. 

“We’re skipping our usual pancake outing this week, Krissy. We’re going to make my brother’s life miserable.” 

“No, you guys can’t do that!” Ryder whines. “Don’t ruin fun things for me.”

“I have to, Ryder. I’m your sister, it’s my job.”

“You guys can’t come. I forbid it.” 

“You said that everyone was invited to this party, so we are definitely going to be there now.” Honeymaren shrugs. 

“I don’t want to go to this party, Maren.” Kristoff hears himself whining, too. “I don’t ever go to parties.”

“I know.” Honeymaren grins. “Now’s the time to change that mentality.” 

“No, it’s really not. Also, I mean, throwing a party for all your coworkers after you’ve been working with them for what? Two weeks? How fuckin’ lame is that?”

“We’re going. It’s been decided.” 

“Okay, but here’s where you’re wrong. You actually can’t make me. You’re not my mom.” Kristoff echoes Ryder’s sentiment. 

“Do you want me to give your mother a call? She loves me and she’ll drive all the way down here and drag you out by the ear. Now stop fighting, I’m going to chaperone you boys to a party this weekend and that’s that.”

“Fuck.” Kristoff and Ryder sigh in unison.

*^*^*^*^*^*

As the weekend approaches Kristoff is more and more regretful that Honeymaren had managed to wrangle him into going to a party at all. Let alone one that Hans was hosting. 

Only two more shifts with the guy had led Kristoff to the conclusion that he would never get along with him, and he got the feeling that the realization was mutual. 

He kept insisting to Honeymaren that he wasn’t going to go. Yet, somehow, he’d wound up driving them in his truck to go pick up Ryder after they had shut down the restaurant. 

He shoots Sven a text letting him know he’ll be back later than usual, and he gets a quick reply;

**Why?? Everything okay?**

Kristoff has Honeymaren type out for him;

**Maren is forcing me to a party against my will.**

Sven’s reply comes quickly again;

**Ya boiii!! Get hammered and make her drive you home. Payback.**

Kristoff responds as they pull up in front of the Nattura household;

**Absolutely not. Will def be home before 1 am. Gotta drop of the Natturas**

Another text from Sven lights up his phone;

**Lame. At least get laid or something.**

Kristoff rolls his eyes and leaves that message unanswered, as he sees Ryder sprinting across the lawn to where he’s parked on the street.

“Listen,” Kristoff announces as Ryder climbs up into his truck, Honeymaren skootching over to the center seat, “I am leaving at 12:15. No later. If you’re not in my truck at that time, I’m leaving both of you. Got it?”

“Oh, Kristoff.” Ryder heaves a disappointed sigh. “Is that what you’re wearing?”

“Yes.” Kristoff says a bit defensively. “It’s a t-shirt and shorts. What’s wrong with that?” 

“Cargo shorts?” Ryder buckles himself in. 

“Yes.” Kristoff huffs. “Is there some sort of problem?” 

“Kristoff those are so 2003.”

“Well, I don’t care. There’s lots of pockets and they hold all my stuff. Did you hear what I said about me leaving at 12:15?” 

“It’s almost 11:00 right now, Kris!” Ryder complains, putting in the address into his navigation app and setting it up on the dash so Kristoff can hear it. “By the time we get there that doesn’t even give me an hour!” 

“Plenty of time for you to not drink.” Honeymaren gives a sarcastic smile. 

“I hate both of you,” Ryder groans, “so much.” 

“You could have just driven yourself, you know?” Kristoff points out. “That would have actually been much more convenient for me.” 

“No, I couldn’t just ‘drive myself’” Ryder huffs. “Honey insisted that I had to be chaperoned there, like a child.” 

Ryder’s phone tells him to make a right, and he focuses on driving farther and farther into the nicer part of town as Honeymaren and Ryder bicker. 

“Whoaw!” Ryder whistles when they pull up in front of the address Hans had texted out. 

“Why the hell is he a server?” Kristoff comments as they peer up at what has to be a multi-million-dollar home.

“I heard his daddy pays for everything so long as he has a job when he’s at college.” Honeymaren applies a dark lipstick using Kristoff’s rearview mirror. “This is their ‘college’ house. They’re super loaded.”

“Fucking figures.” Kristoff huffs, getting out of his truck with a little too much aggression. 

The little Prius they’ve parked behind has a bumper sticker that says, _“Do you follow Jesus this close?”_

“Let’s fucking get this over with.” Kristoff grumbles upon seeing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already posted another chapter! Yippee! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny back track in time for Anna's perspective

“A party?” Elsa looks up from her magazine, clearly concerned.

“Yeah! Tomorrow night!” Anna says brightly, though she feels dread begin to pool in the pit of her stomach at the expression on Elsa’s face.

She’s going to tell her that she can’t go, Anna just knows it. And then what?

“Do you know this Hans guy?”

“I mean, not really, but he’s one of the people that I got hired with.” Anna bites the inside of her bottom lip.

“Will there be alcohol?”

“I don’t know, actually. Maybe?”

“Well… just… be careful please.”

“Oh, I will!” Anna says, completely taken off guard by Elsa’s willingness to let her go. “It’s going to be so fun! I’ve never been to a party before.”

“Well, in my experience parties _can_ be fun. But they can also be dangerous if you’re not careful.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just… be sure that the people around you are trustworthy before you trust them fully. Maybe don’t drink anything if you can avoid it.”

“Stop being cryptic, can I go or not?”

“This is exactly what I’m worried about.” Elsa sighs, rubbing her forehead. “I’m not in charge of you, Anna. I’m not going to tell you whether you can or can’t go somewhere. But I will tell you that you’re in a very precarious state right now. Believe me, I know. I’ve been in your shoes. You’ve literally just come out of a controlling and manipulative environment and if you’re not careful you’re going to let someone else come in and fill that power vacuum because you don’t know anything different.”

The words catch Anna off guard.

“You are an adult,” Elsa continues, “you can make the choice to go to a party or not go. In fact, I think it’s a good thing that you’re already trying to make friends. I mean, God knows that’s hardly my forte and I wish I had made more of an effort to meet people the moment I left so I could gain a support system... But just make smart choices if you do go to this party, okay?”

“I’m not going to run rampant at my first taste of freedom.” Anna says, crossing her arms over her chest a bit defensively.

“I don’t think that you will. But I don’t think you even realize just how fragile your sense of identity is right now.”

Anna thinks seriously about telling Elsa that her personal psychiatrist shtick is getting old really fast, but she clamps her mouth shut.

It’s almost amusing that after all the years of hearing sermons about being ‘quick to hear and slow to speak’ that it’s only now when she could jeopardize the relationship she is beginning to reform with her sister does she put those words into action.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Anna goes back and forth on what to wear to Han’s party.

Obviously, she’ll have to wear her work uniform - a long-sleeve, black button up with dark wash jeans– when she goes to work, but she can always change in the bathroom after her shift is done. She’d seen another girl do that.

She looks through her Pinterest for outfit ideas, but the algorithm only throws “Modest Christian” or “Vintage Looks” her way due to her past pins. She tries a more pointed search, but there’s nothing that comes up that is even remotely in her wheelhouse.

“People wear that?” Anna whispers to herself in surprise as she sees one image of a woman walking down the street wearing what has to be lingerie on top and jeans that are so ripped the entirety of her legs are showing.

Anna then sifts through the few items in her dresser drawer, wishing that she’d had a bit more forethought when she’d run away and _actually_ packed rather than shoving some clothes in a bag.

She finally dumps all her clothes on the bed and lays them out in possible outfit combinations.

It’s hot outside and Anna reasons that it will still be warm after dark, so her two pairs of jeans are out. She looks at some lightweight options. She has one pair of shorts, but they’re basketball shorts and come down to her knees, meant only for casual wear or exercise. Hardly party attire.

She has two skirts, one is cream colored and formal, coming past her knees, while the other is black, lighter material, and her knees are just barely visible.

So, she picks the black skirt.

Anna then spends an hour sorting through her five tops, determining one to be too fancy, another not fancy enough, the third too stripy, and the fourth too boring.

She finally decides to go with a dark green shirt with cute floral embroidery around the collar. When she’d bought it her mother had insisted was too low cut and only to be worn around the house. She goes into the bathroom and twists this way and that and determines it will be fine, as cleavage can only be seen if she bends almost all the way over and shoves her chest together.

Then shoes are a much easier decision because she only has three pairs, not including her work shoes. It was either running shoes, sensible kitten heels, or sensible ballet flats.

Anna chooses the ballet flats.

Altogether the outfit is hardly fashion forward, and while she doesn’t exactly love it, it would have to do.

As she stands in the bathroom and stares at herself in the mirror Elsa’s words come rushing back to her. ‘ _I don’t think you realize just how fragile your sense of identity is right now’_

Maybe Elsa had a point. What were clothes but an extension of who you wanted to be?

Anna didn’t want to be the person who looks like they’re on their way to church when a coworker invited her to a house party.

She ditches the skirt and opts for jeans, rolling up the hem so they aren’t so long.

She decides she needs to stop by a store on her way to work to pick up a necklace or something to help bring it all together.

*^*^*^*^*

Anna finds herself nearly in tears as she browses through the accessory section of Target. There are just too many options and she wishes that she’d asked Elsa to come along with her.

Then she scolds herself for being overwhelmed by something so silly. _There are people all over the world who are dying due to wars and famine and you’re going to cry over a necklace that you have enough money to buy?_

It’s not as if she had never been shopping before, but she’d always understood the guidelines of what was acceptable and what wasn’t.

Now she has too many choices, and this necklace she’s buying has to be a statement of who she wants to be.

So, does she want to be boho chic? New age? Simple and understated?

She spots a little circular pendant that has a floral pattern painted on it that nearly matches the embroidered flowers on her shirt, but the price tag says $39.99 and she’s going to be late for work if she doesn’t make a decision soon, so she grabs a something pink off the clearance rack for $4.48.

As she swipes her debit card, she nearly bursts into tears again because it’s the first time she’s purchasing something using her new bank account and it’s not even something she really wants.

*^*^*^*^*

Anna parks her Prius on the street in front of Hans’ house. While the building doesn’t look inherently like her childhood home, it’s similar enough that she feels like it may be some sort of sign. A reminder of sorts. What would her parents say?

She glances up at the sky half expecting a lightning bolt to come out and strike her for going to a party, but nothing happens.

So, before she can talk herself out of it, she hurries to the door and rings the bell. There’s loud music blaring inside, making the walls vibrate to the beat and she waits so long on the front step she contemplates leaving, but then the door swings open and Hans is standing there with a smile.

“Anna! You’re here!”

“Yep! Sorry I’m so late. I had a table that wouldn’t leave.” Anna laughs nervously. “I ended up being the last one to leave before the closers.”

“Ugh, campers! I’m sorry. And I bet Kristoff made your side work miserable, the dick.”

“Oh no, actually-“

“Poor thing, come on in! The party is just getting started, especially now that you’re here!” He guides her inside, placing a hand on her lower back. “You look great by the way! So fancy.”

“Oh, thanks.” Anna blushes and instinctively grabs at the necklace she just bought.

Hans leads her through a grand foyer into an immaculate living room that has vaulted ceilings and a crystal chandelier. Hans is then leaning close to her ear so he can be heard over the thumping music and it surprises her.

“Can I get you something to drink? I’ve got some bottles of Miller Lite and Pacifico or possibly some White Claws? You look like a White Claw girl. Or would you rather do some shots?”

“Oh, I actually drove here, so…”

“So, no shots. But you can handle a beer, right?” Hans grins.

Elsa had suggested that she not drink anything. Did she mean anything at all, or just alcohol? Anna had never had a sip of anything alcoholic in her entire life and it didn’t seem like the wisest moment to try.

“Could I actually start with some water? I’m always super thirsty after work and I forgot to bring my water bottle with me.”

“Sure thing. Don’t move a muscle.”

Hans disappears into what Anna assumes must be the kitchen but doesn’t come back for a while and Anna is left standing awkwardly in the living room wondering what to do with her purse. There are a few other coworkers there that she recognizes. She waves at the guy who trained her on her fourth night. He nods in response but makes no move to begin a conversation.

Anna quickly becomes uncomfortable, regretting her decision to come at all. Should she just leave without saying goodbye? Should she go find Hans and tell him that she can’t stay? What would be a good excuse?

Just before she can make up her mind someone jumps out from the entryway behind her and says, “Wow, did you know this place has five different bathrooms!?”

Anna turns to sees the most peculiar boy she’s ever seen in her life. He can’t be much older than 18, he has black hair with frosted tips, and shimmery eyeshadow on his eyelids. His outfit is even more interesting as he’s wearing a silver silk shirt and pants that sparkle slightly when he moves.

And he’s barefoot.

“Oh hi!” The boy says when he spots her. “I haven’t met you yet! I’m Olaf!”

“Um, Anna.” She replies, a bit taken back by the flamboyance of his appearance.

“Did you just start working at the restaurant, Anna?”

“Um, yes. I’ve been there almost two weeks now.”

“And do you work mostly evenings?”

“Mhmm.”

“That explains it then. I usually only work the daytime shifts hosting, though sometimes I pick up on Sunday nights. Oh, but you look like you’re an absolute peach. We’re gonna be great friends, I just know it.” The chime of a doorbell can be heard just barely over the music and Olaf yells; “I’ll get it!”

“Oh, wait shouldn’t Hans, this is his party-“ Anna says in surprise following Olaf a bit unintentionally.

But he either ignores her attempts at manners (though Anna realizes she knows nothing about parties like this and opening the door for someone else may be perfectly normal), or he just doesn’t hear her over the noise because he pulls the door open anyway.

“Oh look! My favorite nighttime people are here! Anna! Have you met Kristoff and Honeymaren before? Oh wait, of course you have, you just told me you work at night. Duh. How silly of me. Oh, and Ryder! You’re working at the restaurant too, now?”

*^*^*^*^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The term "campers" refers to people who camp-out at a restaurant table and either prevent a server from earning more money from other tables or keep them from leaving their shift at the end of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey Olaf.” Kristoff gives an amused huff.

“Hey ya, Anna! Long time no see.” Honeymaren jokes as she comes into Hans’ house, having checked Anna’s sidework less than a half an hour ago.

“Oh, hi!” Anna replies.

“If I’d known you were coming too, I would have suggested we all ride together.” Honeymaren says.

“There wouldn’t have been room in my truck.” Kristoff points out, and Honeymaren elbows him in the side quickly.

“That’s okay, I’m not staying very long.” Anna replies.

Kristoff gets the distinct impression that she’s uncomfortable and that surprises him. He isn’t sure why, but he assumed Anna would be the type of person who would thrive in a party atmosphere.

Yet, she’s perched on the edge of her toes, her eyebrows are drawn together, and it looks like she’s gently biting the inside of her lip.

The fact that he notices these things makes him blink quickly. He doesn’t care about that sort of stuff.

“Anna is my new friend, I’m keeping her,” Olaf announces, looping his arm in hers, “so you all can get your own cute redhead.”

“Are you talking about me?” Hans appears by Anna’s elbow with a wolfish grin.

“The picture of humility.” Kristoff mumbles, knowing Hans can’t hear him over the music, though Ryder is standing close enough that he overhears, and he coughs to cover up a snigger.

“Oh, hey guys! It’s good to see you, glad you could make it.” Hans says, and it does not escape Kristoff’s notice that he definitely doesn’t mean his words when his eyes rest on him. “Come on in, make yourselves comfortable. The kitchen is right through here, help yourself to drinks.”

Ryder makes a move towards the kitchen but Honeymaren catches him by the elbow.

“Here’s that water you asked for, Anna.” Hans hands her a bottle. “Can I give you a tour?”

“Oh, yeah sure.” Anna nods quickly.

“This place is immaculate, Anna. You’re going to love it.” Olaf says, not releasing Anna’s arm. “Lead the way, Hans!” 

Hans opens and closes his mouth then scowls and Kristoff has to hold back a laugh at his discomfort. Leave it to Olaf to be completely unable to read social cues and ruin a guy’s attempt to get a girl alone.

“I guess you could all come if you’d like.” Hans begrudgingly offers to the whole group that’s standing in the doorway.

“Cool!” Ryder exclaims.

“Follow me this way.” Hans gives Anna big grin.

“Looks like Hans is trying to make an impression.” Honeymaren mutters to Kristoff.

“And?” Kristoff shrugs.

“Just sayin’.” Honeymaren’s eyebrows draw together slightly as she watches them walk away. “If you were going to make a move-“

“I’m definitely not. Already told you that.” Kristoff rolls his eyes.

“Alright, alright. I’ll drop it.” Honeymaren holds up her hands in defeat.

“I’m sure you will.” Kristoff grumbles sarcastically and stomps off after Ryder.

As they follow Hans through the various rooms in his house the music is dampened slightly, and Kristoff is grateful. He doesn’t know much about modern music artists, but he thinks whatever Hans has blaring in his living room sounds pretty shitty.

Kristoff glances at his watch and is disappointed to see it’s only 11:27. Still a full forty-eight minutes left before he drags Honeymaren and Ryder out and leaves.

“The crown molding is all original, too.” Hans points out and Kristoff can almost physically feel time slow down.

His phone buzzes and he sees Sven has texted him again;

**Seriously. Please try to get laid.**

**You’re so grumpy because you haven’t had any in forever**

Kristoff quickly types out;

**I said I’ll be home by 1. I’m not changing that plan.**

Sven texts back so quickly that Kristoff doesn’t even get his phone back in his pocket;

**See. Grumpy.**

**At least make attempts to get some. Like say hello to a girl or something.**

Kristoff responds;

**I say hello to girls all the time, dipshit.**

Sven sends;

**Say hello to a girl that isn’t your gay friend or a customer at work.**

Kristoff huffs at the fact he got caught in a technicality and replies again;

**Are you and Maren in on this together? She’s been up my ass about this too.**

Sven’s texting speed never ceases to amaze Kristoff;

**No but we should definitely team up.**

**Unite forces**

**We would be unstoppable.**

**But seriously, you’re so out of practice.**

**You need to get back in the game. Find love.**

Kristoff texts back;

**Stop.**

Sven’s reply comes at the same time Kristoff hits send;

**And I bet your right hand needs a break, bro.**

**Your wrist must cramp all the time from overuse.**

Kristoff shoves his phone back in his pocket and refuses to answer it, ignoring the vibration when Sven texts him again, and again, and again, no doubt getting crasser with each message.

“You’re popular.” Honeymaren gestures to his phone.

“It’s just Sven being an ass.” Kristoff grumbles. “Let’s get on with this fuckin' tour. How many rooms does this place even have?”

*^*^*^*

By the time they make their way back into the living room where the music has changed to something equally awful, it’s still only 11:38.

He says hello to a few of the guys that usually work in the fry area, though he doesn’t know them very well, so he doesn’t stay for conversation. He instead, finds a couch to sit on while Honeymaren and Ryder get drinks.

A few of the guys from the dish pit are standing huddled together laughing.

One of the servers and a line cook are exchanging money in an obvious way, intending to be inconspicuous, and Kristoff has to roll his eyes because he knows they’re making some sort of drug deal.

There is a group of hostesses that are fresh out of highschool whispering together, and are no doubt plotting on how to best ruin the lives of the servers they dislike.

There are a few other servers chatting together and nursing beers near the TV where an obscene music video is playing.

Then Hans, Anna, and Olaf are standing in the middle of the living room. Hans is obviously trying to talk to just Anna, but Olaf clearly has no intention of leaving them alone and Kristoff has to wonder if he’s deliberately being a cockblock at this point.

It’s funny, honestly.

“Here!” Honeymaren’s yell brings his attention back and she holds out a water bottle for him.

“You’re not even going to offer to be the designated driver after forcing me out?” Kristoff asks.

“Of course not.” Honeymaren laughs and takes a big swig of her beer.

“Think of it as solidarity.” Ryder pouts sitting down next to him heavily and uncapping his own water bottle.

“Couldn’t sneak any of the good stuff then?” Kristoff laughs.

“No.” Ryder grumbles, then the music changes to something more upbeat. “Oh my gosh! The Cupid Shuffle! This is so old school! I love this song! Are we dancing? Can we dance?”

The fact that Ryder thinks the Cupid Shuffle is old school makes Kristoff groan inwardly.

Olaf, clearly thinking along the same lines as Ryder, begins shouting to everyone to make a dance floor, dragging Anna along with him.

“Ooh. Hold my beer.” Honeymaren shoves her bottle into Kristoff’s hands and shuffles out to join the others.

Kristoff sighs and checks his watch again, contemplating whether he should just go wait out in his truck.

As he’s watching his friends, vaguely amused at how Ryder and Olaf seem to be in a dance off, Anna somehow catches his eye.

She clearly does not know the dance at all, and for the second time that evening he’s surprised by her. Even he knows the dance moves to this song. They’re extremely self-explanatory.

Hans is beside her, clearly making a show of how suave he can be (which is ridiculous, in Kristoff’s opinion, as absolutely no one looks cool doing the Cupid Shuffle) and completely misses the fact that Anna is struggling.

Honeymaren, who has wound up behind her, begins calling out instructions and Anna quickly picks them up.

The change in her demeanor as she stops learning the dance moves and begins executing them is interesting to watch.

Her whole face lights up.

Then Kristoff realizes he’s staring, and he looks away quickly because he feels like a fucking lurker.

*^*^*^*^*

After the impromptu dance party, Honeymaren pulls Anna back over to the couch Kristoff is sitting on and Olaf and Ryder follow closely behind.

“Where’d the host of our party go?” Kristoff asks as he hands Honeymaren back her beer, his distaste for Hans very thinly veiled.

“Someone barfed in the kitchen.” Ryder explains.

“Mmm.” He gives a disgusted hum in reply.

“Forgive him,” Honeymaren rolls her eyes and turns to Anna, “he’s not exactly thrilled to be here.”

“You have exactly 19 minutes left of party time.” Kristoff holds up his watch. “Remember, I’m leaving at 12:15 on the dot.”

“Party pooper.”

“Oh, Kristoff!” Olaf gasps, completely changing the subject. “Did you finish Letterkenny?”

“I’ve finished it. Yeah.” Kristoff nods.

“I just got done the other day and oh my gosh it is so funny!”

“Letterkenny? Is that like a book?” Anna asks.

“No, it’s a TV show!” Olaf says. “Do you have hulu?”

“Um. Yeah, I think my sister does.”

“Oh, then you absolutely have to watch it! It’s hilarious!” Olaf insists.

Kristoff notices Anna’s shoulders tighten again, and she gets that unsure look on her face.

“Oh, okay. Maybe I’ll watch that and see if I like it.” She says. “I don’t really watch a lot of TV.”

“If you don't watch a lot of TV, that show might be a little crude.” Kritsoff finds himself piping up and Anna turns to look at him. “If you want to watch a more innocent comedy on hulu I recommend Brooklyn 99.”

“Oh, that’s _such_ a good show!” Ryder exclaims

“That’s one of my favorites!” Olaf agrees.

“Kristoff is the king of TV shows and movies.” Honeymaren says. “You just tell him what you’re in the mood to watch and he can give you the perfect recommendation. It’s seriously the coolest thing.”

Anna looks at him again, curiously.

“I watched a lot of TV on my downtime when I was deployed.” Kristoff explains with a shrug. “I just kept up with it when I got back.”

“That’s really cool.” Anna says.

Kristoff almost believes that she is being genuine, and not just pitying him about his pathetic admission to being a hermit.

Almost.

*^*^*^*^

“You’re home late.” Sven says, stumbling out of his room a bit bleary eyed. “Later than 1 o’clock. Wait! Did you get laid!?”

“No. We got caught up talking about TV shows and time got away from me.”

“Did you at least make an attempt to get to know a girl a little better?”

Kristoff hesitates for the briefest moment then shakes his head. “Not really, no.”

“Come on, man! You need some pussy.” 

“Go back to bed.” Kristoff practically growls.

*^*^*^*^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going somewhere with my decision to make Kristoff interested in TV shows and movies... trust me. There's a method to the madness. XD 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter though! Sorry it took a bit longer in coming! I'm hoping to be a bit more consistent in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.... Hey.... How ya'll doin? 
> 
> Sorry it's been a minute! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

When Anna unlocks the door, she’s surprised to see Elsa sitting in the living room, reading a book with a lamp on.

“Oh.” Anna says.

Her heart rate picks up. She knows how this is going to go. Elsa is going to ask her why she was out so late. This is going to turn into a fight. Anna's going to get into trouble.

“Hey!” Elsa smiles. “How was the party?”

Anna blinks. “It was… really good, actually. I made a friend!”

“Yeah?” Elsa sets down her book, looking genuinely interested.

“Mhmm. His name is Olaf. I mentioned how limited my wardrobe is and he said he wants to go shopping with us next week on my day off.”

“Us?”

“I said I lived with my sister and he insisted you needed to be involved. Are you busy on Monday?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Elsa pulls up her phone and looks through it for a moment. “Nope, I’m all free. No meetings or anything.”

“Perfect. I think you’ll really like him… he’s very… eccentric.”

Elsa laughs. “What does that mean?”

“Well he was wearing a white silk shirt at this party. While we were touring Han’s house, he informed me it was an authentic 1970's piece that he found at a thrift shop.”

“Sounds like you can’t have picked a better person to take you shopping.” Elsa giggles.

“I know right.” Anna sits down on the couch beside Elsa and grows pensive. “And he has absolutely no social boundaries. It made me so uncomfortable at first… but then I realized he’s not worried about anything at all.”

“Oh?” Elsa asks quietly.

“He is just proud to be... himself… I wish I was more like that.” Anna admits, chewing her lip.

Elsa doesn’t say anything for a while.

“Well, I’m going to turn in. I just wanted to make sure you got home safe, and I’ve got to go into the office in the morning, unfortunately.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Els!” Anna says growing concerned. “I would have been home so much sooner-“

“Don’t apologize, Anna. I chose to stay up.” Elsa says standing, and quickly kissing the top of Anna’s head.

The action startles, her. Elsa had never, in their entire lives, been physically affectionate.

Anna briefly wonders if Elsa had to go through her own moments of trying to find her own identity after she left… she determines to ask her sister about that journey at some point. 

“Goodnight.” Anna mumbles, and Elsa is nearly in her bedroom before Anna turns and asks; “Hey you have hulu, right?”

*^*^*^*^*

“Oh my god! You must be Elsa! It’s so nice to meet you! I’m Olaf, though I’m sure you already knew that. Let me get in there and give you a hug!”

For a split-second Anna thinks that this will be too much for Elsa. She’ll stiffen and then give Anna a disapproving look, one that makes her look exactly like their mother, and ask her why she’s keeping company with ‘such people’. 

But Elsa laughs and hugs Olaf back.

“Hello, Olaf. Anna’s told me so much about you. I feel like we’re already friends.” Elsa gives him a gracious smile.

“So do I! How weird! It’s like we have a psychic link or something! Whoaw. Spooky. Okay! Let’s go in! This is my favorite thrift shop! They specialize in vintage pieces and they always have really good prices. I have a rewards card here. I’m their most dedicated customer. So, come on! Follow me! I’ll make all your outfit dreams come true! Oh wait, what’s your budget?”

Olaf manages to say everything without taking a single breath and Anna wonders how he’s not blue in the face.

“Um… I would rather not spend more than $100.” She tells him.

“Perfect! We are gonna find you some absolutely darling pieces. What vibe are you going for?”

“Um, I don’t know? I want a complete change and I don’t know what I like yet.” Anna admits.

“Brilliant! This is going to be so fun. Oh wait! Quick picture together to mark the occasion! Here! Say cheese! Oh, how cute, I’m going to have to print this one and put it on my fridge! Now to the task at hand. Buckle up, girls. We’ve got a lot of work to do.”

Olaf then charges into the depths of the shop and Elsa leans into Anna and whispers; “I absolutely love him.”

Anna feels her chest swell with pride. She has Elsa’s approval that she’s picked a good friend.

*^*^*^*^*

There’s a chime of the to-go door being opened as she clocks in, and Anna looks up to see Hans.

“Hey, Anna.” He gives her a lopsided grin.

“Hi!” She feels flustered suddenly and she nearly drops her server book as she tries to slide it into her apron pocket.

_Why do you have to be completely awkward?_ She scolds herself.

“I was so happy you came to my party the other night.” Hans leans past her to swipe his own card. “I just wish we could have spent a little more time together… you know, one on one.”

“Oh-“ Anna is a bit surprised.

“Maybe next time, right?” He gives her a grin.

“Yeah! Maybe next time.”

“I was looking for you on insta after the party so I could tag you in a picture, but I couldn’t find you-“

“Oh, um, actually I don’t have an Instagram.” Anna knows her cheeks are flaming in embarrassment.

“You don’t have snapchat _or_ Instagram!?” Hans looks at her in disbelief. “How old _are_ you?”

“Um, I’ll be 22 in a couple of weeks-“

“Are you sure you're not a grandma?” Hans laughs.

Anna laughs too. “Um, no. I’m just… not super into technology I guess.”

“Well, you have to get an Instagram, at the very least! I’ve got to tag you in that picture!”

“Oh, okay. I-I will then.”

She thinks about asking about whether he could just tag her on Facebook instead, but Mr. Mattias quickly ducks into the to-go entryway.

“Hey, I need you kids to get on the floor immediately. We are slammed.”

*^*^*^*^*

Anna is halfway through her shift when it happens.

She picks up a big tray that has three full plates of food on it and halfway through the dining room one of the plates slides backwards causing the whole tray to tilt.

She tries to catch it but it’s too late.

The food splatters and the plates shatter.

It’s unbelievably loud and people all over the dinning room gasp in surprise.

The music seems to pause, too, and it’s deathly silent for a moment. 

Anna halts and feels her entire face go completely red from the shock of it.

She knows she should be doing something, but she can’t seem to make herself move. Her whole body feels completely frozen.

Honeymaren is there in a blink of an eye with a broom and dustpan and she begins cleaning up as much as she can. "Are you okay, Anna?" 

"Mhmm." She can only nod in response.

“Which table was it?” Kristoff’s voice startles her, too.

He’s balancing a tray full of glasses on the edge of his fingertips while he’s shifting through the mess of food. What exactly he’s looking for, she isn’t sure.

“Um, mine. Table 55. I only have the one table right now.” Anna mumbles, leaning down to pick up large chunks of plate.

“Uh, uh, uh!” Honeymaren tuts and gently swats her hands away. “Never touch broken glass with your bare hands. We wouldn’t want you to cut yourself over something so silly as spilled food.”

“Here,” Kristoff says pulling out the ticket from underneath a particularly messy side of mixed veggies, “I’ll go let the kitchen know you need this remade, you go let your table know what happened.”

“Mhmm.” Anna nods.

She numbly walks over to her table and tells them she dropped their food. They’re gracious and smile at her, saying they completely understand. These sorts of things happen.

As she’s walking back towards the kitchen, she hears other people though. They laugh. Or they tut and complain about how rude it was to make such a racket. How she ruined their dining experience.

“Are you okay?” A voice asks, and she realizes she’s nearly collided with Kristoff as she’s coming around the corner into the kitchen.

He still has that tray of glasses in his hand and she feels terrible for preventing him from taking it to his table.

“Mhmm.” She nods again. “I’m fine.”

Kristoff looks at her carefully for a moment.

“Maren! How many tables do you have right now?” Kristoff calls to the brunette, who’s just walked back into the kitchen and is dumping the broken glass into a special bucket.

“Three. Why, does Anna need some help?” She asks.

“Yeah, I’ve only got two though, so I’ll take care of them.”

“No,” Anna tries to protest, “I got it, you’ve both already helped enough.”

“My section is right next to yours. It’s no trouble. Go sit down in the office for a minute and catch your breath.” He says.

Anna can only nod as she feels tears threatening to spill over. _How embarrassing._

She hurries into the office and sits down with her head in her hands. The adrenaline that had shot through her system is just beginning to wear off and her fingers feel shaky.

“Hey, what’s going on in here?” Mr. Mattias asks, coming into the office and spotting her.

“I’m so sorry!” Anna begins, sniffing quickly in an effort not to blubber like a child, but it does little good. “I don’t know how I lost my balance, really, I didn’t mean to drop that tray! I’ll definitely pay for the food-“

“Whoaw, whoaw, whoaw.” Mattias laughs. “Calm down. There’s no need for water works. I merely came to check on you.”

Anna takes a quick deep breath as Mattias closes the office door quickly so no one can hear her falling apart. There’s a giant window on the door, though, so she knows everybody can see her. _How embarrassing. Why do you have to be so foolish?_

 _“Why do you have to be so foolish, Anna?”_ Her father’s voice drifts into her ears. _“These kinds of accidents wouldn’t happen if you had slowed down and taken the time to listen to what God was trying telling you. He knew that this was going to happen and you could have avoided it if you would have just let Him warn you.”_

“You’ve just had a really big shock.” Mattias says kindly, holding out a box of tissues that had been tucked in the corner of a shelf.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn't have been moving so fast.” Anna says after she’s blown her nose and composed herself. “I’ll pay for the food I dropped.”

“You’ll do no such thing.” Mattias says. “We have a budget with this sort of accident in mind. And I want you to know that I’m not the type of manager who gets angry about an honest mistake. You’re okay. I went by the table and the customers are all fine. Their food will be out momentarily, and I’ll take care of it for them. Easy fix.”

“Okay.” Anna nods, finding herself sniffing again. “Thank you.”

“Just take a moment, get over the shock of it. Kristoff's got your table covered for now.”

“Okay.”

*^*^*^*^*^


	9. Chapter 9

Kristoff is sitting at the employee table, wolfing down a side of mashed potatoes that he managed to snag and will most likely be the entirety of his dinner, when Anna walks up. He notices that she’s got that nervous look again, just like she did at Hans’ party.

“I wanted to say thank you for all your help earlier.” She says, quietly sitting across from him. “I really appreciated it. I was just a little… um… shocked.”

“No problem.” He shrugs. “Like I told you before, everybody drops a tray at some point.”

“Not me!” Hans appears, sliding into the seat beside Anna and immediately begins taking up all the space on the table with is credit card slips. “I’ve never dropped anything the whole time I’ve worked in the restaurant industry.”

Kristoff rolls his eyes heavily.

“Really?” Anna asks him, believing the obvious lie. “Never?”

“Yep. I’ve got very steady hands.” Hans waggles his eyebrows at Anna.

Kristoff takes his last bite of potatoes and stands.

“Oh, hey, Kristoff.” Anna says again before he walks away. “I was also going to tell you that my sister and I started watching Brooklyn 99 together. We absolutely love it! Thank you for the recommendation.”

He’s completely taken aback by her sincerity.

“You’re welcome.” He says. “If you ever need any more… you know, recommendations… just let me know.”

“Okay!” She smiles.

He walks away quickly before he can notice any details about how her smile makes her face look.

He doesn’t need to know.

*^*^*^*^*

Kristoff is startled out of sleep, breathing hard and sweating profusely.

He’s not exactly sure what he was dreaming about, but he knows it was bad. The little green numbers on his bedside alarm tell him it’s not quite 6 A.M.

He sits up quickly and groans, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes.

An image is burned on the back of his eyelids of a little Afghani girl staring at the rubble of her home and clutching her doll and his dream comes rolling back to him.

It had been months since he'd last had an issue with nightmares, but this particular recurring one had always been the worst.

Kristoff practically leaps out of bed and hurries to his dresser, pulling out a pair of track pants and a tank top. He shoves his feet into his sneakers, grabs his headphones, and a water bottle and is out the door before he can even think to grab his keys.

He knows Sven has the day off today and won’t be going anywhere, so he’ll have someone to let him back in.

His gym is only two miles away, so he can just run.

He sets off at a brisk jog, determined to sweat out any memories of his nightmare.

By the time he reaches the gym he’s gasping for air, and there’s a stitch in his side. The girl who’s working at the front desk raises her eyebrows when he walks in. Without a word he pulls his gym card from the wallet that’s snapped on the back of his phone and waves it in front of the scanner.

It beeps, the girl at the counter tells him to enjoy and he nods.

He heads for the free weights and he clicks open his pandora and opens up a playlist of 70s rock and roll. Then he does curls and presses and kickbacks until he can’t feel his arms anymore. Then he goes and does chin-ups until he thinks he may throw up. Then he benches as much as he can.

When he can’t move anymore, he lies on the bench with one arm thrown over his face until he catches his breath again. 

"You’re really throwing yourself into that workout. Some girl break your heart there, sonny?” An older man who clearly used to be a body builder chuckles as he walks by.

“Not like that.” Kristoff mutters as he rolls off the bench and goes to get a spray bottle of cleaning solution and a paper towel.

He regrets not driving now. He is going to have to walk all the way back after a hard workout.

In an effort to regain his strength he then sits in the sauna for nearly an hour, staring at the wall and feeling his muscles pulse from exertion.

He finds his mind drifting. He sees that little girl in his mind’s eye again. An image that he will never be able to forget.

He thinks to his time in Afghanistan again and he thanks whatever god might be in charge of this place that he was not the reason that the little girl was left orphaned. It was tribal infighting. Something that they had no control over.

But when he thinks of her big brown eyes, he seriously doubts that there’s somebody in charge of this shit-show at all.

His phone buzzes and he has to get out of the sauna so he can actually read the text message due to the steam that covers his screen. It’s from Sven. 

**Hey, you at the gym?**

Kristoff blinks a bit in surprise.

**Yeah. How’d you know?**

Sven replies.

**Your running shoes and water bottle are gone. Want me to swing by and pick you up?**

**I’m on my way home from Walmart.**

Kristoff rolls his eyes but is grateful, regardless.

**Sure.**

**And stop going in my room.**

Sven’s response comes after a few minutes.

**Why? Whatcha got hidden under your mattress?**

Kristoff is about to text him back, but he sees Sven pulling into the parking lot from the big full length windows on the front of the gym.

“Have a great day!” The girl at the front desk calls as Kristoff walks out the door and he merely nods.

“Ooh, you should go say ‘hello’ to _her_.” Sven says as soon as Kristoff opens the passenger seat door.

“Not in the mood, Sven.” He grumbles as he gets in.

“Alright, alright. I get the picture. Want a snack? The groceries are in the back seat.”

Kristoff realizes he didn’t even stop to get anything to eat on his rush out the door and after such a hard workout he’s starved.

He reaches back and grabs the first thing his hand settles on, which is a bag of baby carrots, and begins munching on them.

“How come you’re up so early?” Kristoff asks.

“You woke me up when you left.” Sven shrugs.

“I’m sorry, man.” He feels guilty for being so short with him. “I didn’t even realize I was being loud.”

“You weren’t, really. I figured you’d had a bad dream or something.”

Kristoff looks at his friend in surprise. For all the smart-ass attitude and jokes, he’s remarkably perceptive.

He wants to apologize and thank him for being so helpful, but the words don’t come. He has a feeling that Sven understands though, because he takes a carrot when Kristoff offers him the bag.

When they pull up into their complex Kristoff helps him unload the groceries and put them all away. Then he pulls out a frying pan and goes about making them both breakfast.

“Wanna binge watch some tv until you have to go to work?” Sven asks, flopping on the couch.

“Sure.” Kristoff nods.

“Alright. You pick.”

Kristoff pauses for a moment. “Why don’t we rewatch Brooklynn 99?”

He has a small, tiny, itty-bitty little thought about how he might be able to talk to Anna about some of the episodes, but he stamps on that thought quickly. How would he even bring that up in conversation? He just likes this particular tv show a lot.

“Excellent choice.” Sven clicks a few buttons and starts the tv show up again. “Hey, can you make sure my eggs are over medium? I like them just a little runny in the middle.”

“Mhmm.”

“And my bacon! Can you get it extra crispy?”

“Mhmm.”

“And can you put ketchup on my hashbrowns?”

“Sven.” Kristoff warns.

“Okay, fine. I can do that bit.”

*^*^*^*^**

Anna walks up to Kristoff towards the end of the night and hands him her cut-slip.

“I think I’ve got everything.” She says, biting the inside of her lip.

Kristoff glances at the sidework that’s printed on her little bit of paper then surveys her area of the kitchen. “Did you fill the sugar caddies up?”

“Yep!” She nods.

“And you wiped down the door right here?” He asks, even though he’s fairly certain he saw her doing it.

“Mhmm!” She chirps. “I have to ask, are we supposed to be using the multi surface cleaner on it?”

“Technically, yes.”

“Okay, because I did that and there were some people who’ve worked here for a little bit that told me I didn’t have to.”

“Who said that?”

“Um, Daniel and Kate.”

“I guess I need to crack down on them, huh?”

“Oh, I wasn’t trying to get anybody in trouble!” Anna says quickly then she glances at his face. “Wait… you’re joking. Aren’t you?”

“Yes. I’m joking.” Kristoff says then waves her out the kitchen door. “Let’s go check the dining room.”

Her section is immaculate, not a sugar packet or saltshaker out of place, and her pitcher stand is perfect.

As he signs her out, he finds his mouth moving, almost of its own accord. “So what episode are you on?”

“Huh?” She looks at him with confusion as she takes her signed cut-slip from him

“Brooklynn 99. What episode are you on? If you’re still watching, that is…”

“Oh! Sorry, I thought you were asking about some weird sidework thing I didn’t know about. No, me and my sister are about halfway through the first season. I can’t remember which episode exactly.”

Kristoff nods. “My roommate just started watching it over again, and I’ve been catching some of the episodes here and there.”

“It’s seriously, so funny.” Anna smiles. “I can’t even pick a favorite character because I love them all so much.”

He wants to keep talking to her, but he looks up and sees his table is waving him over from the other side of the dining room, looking none-too happy.

“Shit.” He mumbles. “I gotta go. Have a good night, Anna.”

“Thanks! You too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that! He almost started a conversation!! 
> 
> Also, have no fear folks, Kristoff doesn't skip leg day in this fic. Just keep that in mind. 
> 
> I will say, this is the longest I've ever gone without Kristoff and Anna so much as touching... Hope you're all hanging in there :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Elsa finally talk!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!
> 
> Just a small warning - there is some religious conversation in this chapter though I did my utmost to keep it tasteful.

“Oh boy.” Honeymaren grimaces in the direction of Anna’s section. “Good luck with those two, Anna.” 

Anna looks over to see two middle aged women have been sat in her section. They are smiling and laughing with one another. They seem perfectly nice.

They look exactly like some of the women Anna used to go to church with.

“Why do you say that?” Anna asks, a bit confused.

“Those women come in every now and again. They’re the worst. Be prepared for a terrible tip.”

“Really? Those two ladies?” Anna repeats. “They look nice.”

“They aren’t. Now you’d better go greet them before they complain to the manager that it took them ten minutes to be greeted. It happened to Tony two months ago and we looked at the time on the computer… two and half minutes.”

Anna squares her shoulders and makes her way to the table determining that these ladies _will_ like her by the end of their meal.

“Good evening ladies! My name is Anna, welcome to-“

“I’ll take a water with extra lemons.” The first lady cuts her off, causing Anna to blink in surprise.

She pulls out her server book. “Of course! And what can I get for-“

“Diet Coke. Light ice. And please be sure to actually bring me light ice.” The second woman says, pulling up her nose to look Anna over.

“Yes, ma’am I’ll be sure of that. Can I get you any appetizers today? Our chicken quesadilla bites are my favorite-“

“No, we won’t be having any appetizers. Thanks.” The first woman practically sneers.

“Of course. I’ll be right back with those drinks and then I’ll come take your order.” Anna forces a friendly smile and she steps away from the table.

“We’re ready to order now.” The second woman nearly shouts causing Anna to quickly back track to the table.

“Oh yes, of course, I can take your order now if you’d like.” Anna says pulling her book and pen back out.

The ladies exchange an annoyed look. What they could possibly be annoyed about is beyond Anna.

“Well we come here a lot.” The first woman gives a simpering smile. “We know what we want. And so does everybody else.”

“I’m sorry, I’m new here.” Anna gives them, what she hopes is a look that will warrant her some pity. “No one’s told me what you ladies like to eat yet.”

“Well.” The second lady sneers. “I’m surprised you weren’t told that we take the soup and salad.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, that’s actually one of the items on our lunch menu and it’s no longer lunch time.” Anna says.

“And?”

Anna feels a bit taken aback. She’s never had to try and enforce the lunch menu times before. “I’m… Well… The lunch menu is available from our opening time at 11 until 3-“

“What’s so hard about this? It’s just soup and salad.”

“Um-“ Anna is beginning to feel ganged up on.

“This is absolutely ridiculous!”

“I’ve never had an issue with this before.”

“I’d like to speak with your manager if you don’t mind.”

Anna is so shocked that she blinks probably three times. “Oh yes, of course, I’ll go get him right away.”

“And if we could get our drinks sometime today please?”

“Yes, I’m about to die of thirst.”

“Of course.” Anna nods and quickly hurries back to the kitchen.

They make no efforts to hide their ‘whispers’ about how stupid they think she is. 

As she’s walking to the kitchen she meets up with Honeymaren. “They want to speak to the manager already?”

Anna merely nods.

“Aw, cheer up, kiddo.” Honeymaren says when she sees Anna’s face. “They’re just so bitter because they haven’t had an orgasm in 25 years.”

Anna’s eyes nearly bug out of her head at Honeymaren’s joke but she finds herself laughing all the same.

“Are they always so…”

“Belittling? Yes. They’ve told me that I am likely to never have a ‘real’ job with my attitude. The only one they don’t attack is Kristoff, but I think it’s because they have the hots for him.”

*^*^*^*^*

Anna has just finished her very first double shift and she feels a bit like she’s dying. Or already dead. Elsa had been so helpful and brought a bucket of hot water and Epson salt to soak her aching feet, and a heating pad for her lower back to help soothe her muscles.

But it had been worth it when she saw just how much money she’d been able to make in a day. She’d actually been able to pay Elsa her share of the rent early. That made it worth the pain.

“So! Your birthday is coming up.” Elsa announces, sitting on the couch next to Anna and flipping on the TV.

“You remembered.” Anna smiles.

“Of course, I did!” Elsa looks both amused and bewildered by Anna’s statement. “You’re my little sister. Did you have anything in mind that you want to do?”

Anna shrugs. She hasn’t ever really been asked what _she_ would like to do for her birthday. Birthdays were a formal event that involved special members of the church. Being the pastor’s granddaughter, and the associate pastor’s daughter meant that she was expected to be the model of decorum at all times.

There were no bounce houses, or pony rides when she was little. There were no slumber parties and prank calling when she was a teenager. There was nothing that resembled fun when she became an adult.

The prospect of it now is almost daunting.

“We can do whatever you want! We could go to dinner? Go to the theater? Or maybe there’s a play on or something?” Elsa suggests as she scrolls through to Hulu and rests the remote curser over their next episode of Brooklyn 99.

“Mmmm. That all sounds like stuff that _you_ would like to do for _your_ birthday.”

“Okay, do you wanna drink wine coolers and go cliff diving then?” Elsa suggests.

“That does sound way more fun.” Anna giggles.

“So, what do you want to do?”

“Well… I’d like to invite Olaf whatever I decide.”

“Of course. Anybody else from your work?”

Anna deliberates for a moment. “Um… Maybe… I’m not sure if I want a bunch of people because… Well this is going to sound kinda silly, and I don’t really know what you think about-“

“Anna.” Elsa rolls her eyes. “Spit it out.”

“I’d really like to try a White Claw.” She says in a rushed way, and she expects Elsa to frown and say something about how she doesn’t think it’s wise.

She had been so against her drinking at Hans’ party.

But Elsa grins.

“You wanna drink for your birthday?”

“Well when you put it like that, it sounds really stupid, and I don’t want to do it in front of a bunch of people just in case I look ridiculous-“

“No! I think it sounds like fun! If it’s just me and Olaf it will be the perfect environment for you to try something and be safe. My little sister, drinking alcohol! How scandalous! What _would_ the deacons say?”

“I demand to speak with the board! This is an outrage!” Anna crows, doing a remarkably impressive impersonation of a deacon from their old church by the name of Wesselton.

This leaves Anna and Elsa giggling uncontrollably.

“God,” Elsa sighs after they regain their composure, “I really hated him. He was especially self-righteous.”

“So, when did you know?” Anna suddenly blurts.

Elsa pauses for a moment and sets down the remote. Anna wishes she could reel the question back into her mouth. This is going to be where it all unravels, everything they had been building for the past few weeks. She’s pushed too far. Why had she had to ask _that_ question. But then Elsa turns and tilts her head.

“When did I know what, Anna?”

“You know,” Anna gestures blankly with her hands, “when did you _know_ you were gay?”

“Well, I always kind of knew…” There’s a slight pinch in Elsa’s brow, and Anna can tell this isn’t exactly the easiest thing for her to talk about. “But I was probably 15 when I really reached the realization that I wasn’t ever going to be interested in one of the deacon’s sons, no matter how good looking.”

“Why… why didn’t you say anything to me about it?” Anna asks quietly.

“I thought there was something terribly wrong with me for a long time.” Elsa sighs and pulls her knees into her chest. “You have… no idea how hard I prayed that God would take it away from me. I didn’t want _anybody_ to know that I was… well. I won’t tell you all the terrible things that I thought about myself. But I was terrified of someone finding out. I kept everybody at arm’s length because I didn’t want them to know what I was thinking.”

“I was really mad at you for a long time after you left.” Anna admits after a moment of silence. “I just didn’t understand how you could lie to me for so long… of course, I understand now… but then I was mad that you would do something like that to our family… Then after a little while I was mad because you didn’t take me with you when you left.”

“If I had offered would you have come with me?” Elsa asks seriously.

“Probably not.” Anna replies after some deliberation. “I didn’t realize that it was _us_ who were in the wrong… not you. I thought you had just _decided_ to be gay. I thought you were abandoning God or something… now look where I am.”

She tries to play off her last few words as a joke to try and ease the heaviness of the conversation but Elsa stares at her closely.

“You know, I’m not going to tell you what you should believe, Anna. But you aren’t abandoning God by leaving an abusive situation.”

Anna cringes a bit at the word ‘abusive’. It seems so extreme. She was never ever hit. She was never yelled at. Nothing _severe._

“Do you still believe in God?” Anna asks instead of voicing her thoughts on their upbringing.

Elsa nods. “Yes.”

“Really? After everything?”

“Mhmm. I know who I am now. I know what I like, and I dislike, and I am learning more and more what I need... and for me, I need that spiritual side to my life.” Elsa explains, and as she’s talking that crease between her eyebrow’s fades. “It takes time, but you can sift through things and find your truth.”

“How… How do you _know_ what’s true and what’s not?”

Elsa lets out a whistle and a small laugh. “That might be the trickiest question you’ve ever asked.” 

“ _Why do you always have to ask so many questions, Anna? Don’t you know women are supposed to be silent in the church?”_ Her grandfather’s voice comes flooding back to her.

“I’m sorry, I’ll stop pestering you.” Anna laughs back and quickly reaches over to click play on the remote. “Let’s watch the show!”

“No, Anna we don’t have to stop talking-“

“No, it’s okay! I think that’s something I need to figure out on my own, anyway.” She stares resolutely at the opening scene, Andy Samberg strolling onto the screen.

“Well...” Elsa says after a moment. “You can always talk to me, you know?”

“Mhmm.” Anna nods, still staring at the screen.

“I know… I know we didn’t used to. But it makes me happy when we do.”

After a moment Anna slips her feet out from the bucket of water and Epson salt, dries them off, then leans over and lays her head into Elsa’s lap. She vaguely remembers doing something like this when they were little. Elsa puts her hand on Anna’s head and gently strokes her bangs away from her eyes.

They both laugh along with the TV until Anna feels herself drifting off to sleep. She vaguely has a thought about what Kristoff thinks about the Pontiac Bandit character and then she’s unconscious to the living world.

It’s late when feels Elsa slip out from under her head, turn off the TV, and put a blanket over her, but she doesn’t move. She’s too tired.

*^*^*^*^*^ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and I meant to let you all know that any customer-server interactions are based on either my personal experience or something I witnessed myself... so if anything seems unrealistic, it's not. People can be terrible. XD


	11. Chapter 11

This, Kristoff thinks, is by far his favorite place to be.

A couple thousand feet up in the air, in a simple little prop plane, one that he had been itching to try out, on a perfectly clear day.

It’s early in the morning and there’s not a sound except the whirring of the engine.

It’s peaceful and perfect.

Kristoff angles the plane slightly so he can get a good look at the landscape down below, which never seemed particularly appealing to him from the ground. If you drove just two hours North to where he grew up there were small mountains, babbling brooks, and beautiful woods. Here it was flat and plain. Rather boring to look at if you actually took the time to glance out a window on your way to work.

But from the sky, it looked like something else entirely. A patchwork quilt of varying shades green and gold from the nearby farmland, then the city sparkling in the reflecting the early morning sun from a distance, and the nearby river a silver serpent gently winding its way through it all. Little cars on their way to work glint at him and remind him of beetles on the ground.

He’s grateful he gets to view it all from this height by himself this morning. He had only just managed to break free from having a flight instructor in the cockpit with him, and Kristoff can’t believe how much simpler it makes everything.

He can do all the, flight checks, and all the calculations that he needs to in this old plane without someone looking over his shoulder. He can actually _enjoy_ the flight.

He flies in silence for a few more minutes taking in the view. He’s surprised when a longing to show this to someone special hits him square in the chest. It’s such a strong feeling that he physically rolls his shoulders to try and get it to go away.

He’ll have to take Sven up here sometime.

A small voice in his head says that’s definitely not the type of special someone he was thinking of.

And immediately he gets a mental image of Sven being violently ill into a barf bag and decides against even making a suggestion that he take him up in the air.

A voice crackles over his headset, snapping him out of his thoughts and he turns the plane around, heading back towards the runway.

*^*^*^*^*^

Kristoff is just locking his truck and cracking open a Bang on his way into work when he hears a chipper voice.

“Hi, Kristoff!”

He turns to see Anna getting out of a little Prius… with a bumper sticker that says ‘Do you Follow Jesus this close?’

“Hey.” He replies. “You’re here early.”

“I’m actually just coming back with my dinner.” She holds up a bag from Chick-fil-a. “I’m a double today.”

“Ah, they’ve already got you working for your money, huh?”

“Yep. I worked my first double last week and it was absolutely exhausting… So far this one isn’t quite as bad.” 

“You get used to them after a while.” He nods.

They end up falling into step with one another… Or rather, Kristoff slows down considerably so she can actually keep pace with him.

He knew she was tiny but he hadn’t realized she was so much smaller than him.

They reach the To-Go entrance, and he gets the door for her.

“Thanks!” She grins at him.

He merely shrugs in reply, choosing once again not to pay attention to her face too closely when she smiles.

“So, my sister and I are almost finished with Season 1 now.” Anna announces after she’s swiped her card and clocked back in.

It takes Kristoff a split second to realize she’s talking to him, and she’s talking about Brooklyn 99. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s taking us forever because we like to watch it together and our schedule doesn’t always line up. Though I’ve warned her that one of these days I’m just going to start without her. We just finished that episode where Gina, Terry, and Amy are all on that crazy diet.”

“Oh, that’s a good one.” Kristoff nods. “Do you have a favorite episode so far?”

“I love the one where Jake wins the bet and Amy has to go on a date with him. It’s super sweet.” Anna says. “Oh, and the one with the Pontiac Bandit!”

“Doug Judy.” Kristoff nods approvingly. “My roommate quotes him all the time.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah he’s always doing that ‘Rosa, Rosa, Rosa’ bit.”

“Whoaw you sounded just like him when you did that!” Anna exclaims.

“I sounded like Craig Robinson?” 

“Is that the actor?” Anna asks, slightly confused.

“Yeah. My roommate is like a mega-fan of his, so he’s gonna be super jealous when I tell him you said I sounded like him.”

“Is Craig Robinson like super famous or something?”

“Not necessarily. He’s best known for his part as Darryl in The Office.”

“The Office?” Her eyebrows pinch together.

He can sense that she’s getting nervous again and he finds himself wondering if she gets that way when she isn’t familiar with a subject.

“Yeah,” he explains, “it’s a pretty popular comedy series from like the mid 2000s to the early 2010s. The same guy who writes Brooklyn 99 was a writer on that show. It’s really good, but it’s kinda… well it’s definitely has a much slower start than Brooklyn 99, and some of the scenes are just uncomfortable and awkward. Some people don’t like it for that reason.”

“Huh.” Anna says, this explanation seeming to ease any tension that had begun to form in her shoulders. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah. I’ve watched it through a couple of times.”

“Maybe I’ll watch that one after I finish Brooklynn 99. Is it on Hulu too?”

“No, that’s on Netflix.” Kristoff swipes his card, realizing he hasn’t clocked in yet due to the fact that he’d been busy talking.

“Oh darn. I don’t have Netflix.”

“I have all nine seasons on DVD if you ever wanted to borrow them.” Kristoff finds the words leaving his mouth before he can even think about what he’s saying.

Anna seems a bit surprised by the offer, and if he’s honest he’s surprised too.

“Oh. Thank you!”

“What are we chatting about in here?” A slick voice interrupts them and Kristoff bristles.

He hadn’t been expecting Hans to be working that evening, seeing as he’s almost never there. ‘ _Must be nice to have money coming out of your ass.’_ He thinks to himself. 

“Oh, hi, Hans!” Anna says brightly. “We were just discussing The Office. I haven’t seen it before.”

“Ugh, I hate that show.” Hans saunters in to the To-Go area from the kitchen. “It’s _so_ boring… and frankly everybody’s super ugly.”

Kristoff purses his lips and does his best not to glower at him, reminding himself that people are entitled to their opinions. He just thinks Hans opinions are fucking stupid.

“Oh.” Anna seems taken aback by Hans’ assessment.

“Do you know is Mattias doing shift meeting today?” Kristoff asks Hans, deliberately changing the subject.

“No idea.” Hans doesn’t even look at him when he responds. “So, Anna! You haven’t gotten Instagram like I told you to!”

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Anna says, looking guilty. “I forgot about it.”

“Well I’ve got a pretty picture that needs your name on it.” Hans grins.

Kristoff decides it’s time to go looking for Mattias.

There’s clearly something going on there and he needs to not involve himself.

*^*^*^*^*

Sunday evening Honeymaren approaches him. “Okay! So! You need to ask off for Sunday in three weeks.”

“What? Why?”

“Because we are taking our annual Nattura Summer Trip to the lake and you’re coming. You get one plus one for the trip and you’re in charge of bringing beer.”

“Why am I in charge of beer?” Kristoff complains. “Can’t I just bring hotdogs or something?”

“Because Ryder accidentally cracked my mom’s cooler and I know your dad gave you one of those big coolers from the 90s that are basically indestructible. Besides, Sven’s choice in beer is always impeccable.”

“Alright.” Kristoff laughs. “I guess I’m bringing Sven then?”

“Of course. It’s not like you were going to bring anybody else.”

“You make a fair point.”

“Ryder is bringing Olaf along.”

“Oh boy.” Kristoff chuckles. “This should be an interesting trip.”

“And I’ve already asked Anna if she wants to come, too. She doesn’t usually have to work Sundays so she’s already tentatively agreed.”

“And she’s going to bring Hans along?” He finds himself groaning.

“No, she’s not! She already asked me if she could bring her sister.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t count yourself out of that race just yet, my boy.” She pats him on the arm. “I know Hans is loud and showy, but you know what they say about Howler Monkeys? The louder the monkey the smaller its’ balls.”

“Maren, I’ve already told you a billion times-“ He tries to be sufficiently mad at her comment but he’s having a hard time not sniggering about her comment on testicular size.

“Oh whatever, I saw you two chatting in the To-go entryway before work the other day. Don’t even act like you’re not interested in her.” Honeymaren then turns on her heel and walks away.

“I’m not!”

“She’s certainly happy to talk to you!”

Kristoff tries to protest but she’s already gone.

*^*^*^*^*^*^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is just a bit shorter! I'm trying to cover a lot in Anna's portion of the story right now, but I'll get to Kristoff, don't worry! 
> 
> Also my plan to have Kristoff be really good with impersonations/voices is beginning to come into fruition. Muahahaha.


	12. Chapter 12

“This is the perfect birthday party in my opinion!” Olaf says, clearly giddy.

“Watching us shop for bathing suits in Forever 21?” Elsa asks, slightly amused, from behind the changing room curtain.

Anna’s birthday ‘party’ had resulted in a trip to the mall when she realized that she didn’t have a bathing suit for the lake party Honeymaren had invited her to. Elsa had repeatedly asked if that was what she _really_ wanted to do for her birthday and she had insisted. It might not be a spectacular birthday activity but she actually enjoyed shopping with both Olaf and Elsa, so it felt more like a party than anything she’d experienced before.

“Yes! It’s all about the _fashion_!” Olaf declares. “Now how much longer are you both going to take?”

“I’m nearly done!” Anna announces, finishing pulling up the one-piece suit that she had picked out.

“So am I.”

“Alright! Let’s do a fashion reveal!” Olaf claps. “Ready! One! Two-“

“No, wait! I gotta get this strap untwisted!” Anna squeals.

“Okay, one, two-“

“Wait, Olaf!” Elsa laughs. “Patience is a virtue, you know.”

“That’s just something slow people say to try and get the world to bend to their will.” Olaf scoffs.

“You sound just like Anna.” Elsa laughs.

“Okay! I’m ready!” Anna announces.

“Alright! Onetwothreego!”

Anna and Elsa both push the changing room curtain back and come out into the little waiting room where Olaf is bouncing on the edge of a plush red ottoman.

Elsa is in a one piece, but it’s strappy and cut-out in places that are meant to make it look sexier. Anna admires that her sister can just wear something like that and not have a lurking voice in the back of her mind that she needs to cover up. Because just coming out of a dressing room stall into an area of a store that is deserted wearing a one piece that has her mostly covered is causing her heart to start hammering.

“Oh. I. am. Loving this!” Olaf squeals. “Oh Elsa, that cut is absolutely perfect on you. And that blue brings out your eyes. Oh and Anna, I _love_ the pattern on this one, but if I’m honest I’m not sold on the little ruffles on the front…”

“Oh?” Anna asks, going to flip the little bits of fabric.

“Yeah, they are very… um… How do I put this nicely? They are very 1990s-middle-aged-mom-trying-to-cover-her-pooch.”

Anna feels her mouth drop open. “They are not!”

Elsa is very clearly trying to stifle a laugh.

“They are, sweetie!” Olaf says coming closer to her, to inspect the garment. “Which if you wanna rock that look, rock it! There’s nothing wrong with a momma pooch. I just… I think there are cuter suits out there for you.”

“Well it doesn’t matter. I’m just going to have a t-shirt and shorts over top the whole time.” Anna says, still playing with the extra fabric on the front of the suit.

“What?” Olaf looks affronted. “Why?”

“Oh.” Anna feels herself turn red. “Well. I… I don’t know. I just…”

“We’re out shopping for a swimsuit for your birthday and you don’t want to show it off when you go to the lake?”

“Well, it’s not that, exactly,” She can feel herself getting more flustered.

She doesn’t know how to explain this. Olaf is her friend. It shouldn’t be hard to tell him _why_ her knee jerk reaction is to wear clothes to go swimming.

But it feels hard. She doesn’t want him to see her as a weirdo.

“We had pretty strict parents.” Elsa pipes up. “We were never allowed to wear just a swimsuit. I’ve had just a little bit more time to adjust than Anna has.”

“Oh.” Olaf says, a look of understanding passing over his face.

He doesn’t seem shocked. He doesn’t seem to think she’s strange. He doesn’t seem to pity her.

“Yeah.” Anna shuffles her feet.

“Well. Anna,” Olaf takes her hand and looks at her closely, “do you _want_ to wear a t-shirt and shorts overtop a swimsuit? Because if you’re uncomfortable, I will help you find the cutest t-shirt and shorts to swim in. I will make you conservative-swimmer-chic if you want. It’s _your_ birthday anyway. You get whatever you want.”

Anna thinks for a moment. She always hated getting sunburn lines down the middle of her arms and no matter how much SPF 100 she applied she _always_ seemed to get them. They stuck around for the rest of the summer and it left her freckles on her arms and shoulders mismatched.

“No.” She decides. “I don’t want to wear a t-shirt and shorts over top.”

“Are you absolutely positive?” 

“Yeah, Anna. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. We don’t even have to go to this lake party if you don’t want to.” Elsa offers.

Olaf makes a small whimper in protest.

“No,” Anna nods. “I want to go. I like the Natturas. I want to go to the lake and wear a swimsuit.”

“Yay!” Olaf cries. “Okay! Let me go find you something. How do you feel about a two-piece?”

“Um…”

“I’ll keep it modest, don’t worry. I’ll bring you a couple of options, and then I’ll pick out some coverups too.” Olaf insists. “Now, go take that swimsuit off before it swallows you whole.”

He then disappears back out into the store.

“I think I’m going to try one more suit on, too.” Elsa says and slips back into her changing room. “There was a white one that I wanted to look at.”

“You’re going to wear white to the lake?” Anna asks. “Doesn’t seem like the smartest thing to do.”

“This is Forever 21. I’m going to wear the swimsuit once, put it in the wash, and it’s going to disintegrate the next time I go to put it on.”

This makes Anna laugh as she steps back into her own changing room once again and eyes herself in the mirror. She flips at the ruffles one more time and realizes Olaf might have been right.

She waits for a while until suddenly four different swimsuits are thrust through the side of her changing room curtain.

“Here!” Olaf’s voice comes. “Take these, I’ve got coverups in the other hand.”

Anna grabs the swimsuits and hangs them up on the wall and Olaf puts in three different coverup options.

One of the coverups has geometric patterns all over it and she rules that out right away the other two are actually just sun dresses that one could easily slip over your head one is a sage green and one is a deep purple. She then eyes up her swimsuit options.

Olaf has picked three one pieces, all of which are much cuter than the one she still had on. But her eyes go straight to the only two-piece number he’s brought her. It’s yellow with sunflowers on it and she _loves_ sunflowers.

She holds it up and eyes it.

It’s not a bikini, that’s for sure. The suit is clearly meant to have a vintage feel, and the bottoms would probably come up over her belly button. And the top seemed to actually have some substance in the cup area.

She bites her lip.

But it’s a two-piece.

“Do you see anything you like?” Olaf asks, still directly outside her changing room. “Or did you want me to go pick out some other options?”

“Yeah I like them. Give me just a minute, I’ll try one on.” Anna says, strengthening her resolve.

Anna can hear Elsa come out of her stall and Olaf gush about her white swimsuit, but she doesn’t let it distract her. She turns around so she can’t look at herself in the mirror and change her mind, then she strips down and wriggles into the sunflower number. 

It feels like it fits, so she doesn’t turn around and look. She doesn’t wait for Olaf to make a big show of her coming out, she just whips back the curtain and steps out.

“Oh wow!” Olaf says.

“Yeah, Anna! That is so cute!” Elsa compliments.

“It is?” Anna then turns to examine herself in one of the bigger mirrors.

“Yes, that swimsuit is so you.” Elsa confirms.

“How do you feel?” Olaf asks coming up beside her to look around her in the mirror. “Do you feel comfortable? Is the two piece too much?”

Anna turns this way and that for a moment. “Actually, I feel great!”

She knows that the strip of midriff that she has showing would be enough to send her mother into cardiac arrest, but it doesn’t feel like she’s showing off anything too terribly inappropriate. All the important parts are well and truly covered. And the suit accents the curve of her hips in a way she really likes.

“I was thinking that green sundress would go best with this swimsuit.” Olaf comments. “Want me to grab that for you?”

“Yes, please!” Anna says.

“I think if mom and dad knew you were going to wear a two-piece swimsuit they would just keel over and die.” Elsa comments, looking thoroughly amused.

“You’re one to talk. Look at all the straps and cut outs on _that_ bathing suit.” Anna laughs. “Really, you might as well be wearing a bikini. At least my belly button is covered.”

“I think I will go with the blue one. This one is just a _little_ much.” Elsa giggles.

Olaf then comes up behind her and throws the sundress over her head before she can even get her arms up.

“Olaf!” Anna protests. “I’m stuck!”

“Just move your arms, come on. Wiggle your arm out!”

After a struggle Anna’s looking at the little dress overtop the swimsuit.

“Yeah, I’m going to get this.” Anna smiles.

“No, you’re not.” Elsa says. “I am. It’s your birthday and this is part of my present to you.”

*^*^*^*^*^*

“Don’t go too crazy.” Elsa warns when she sees Anna shoveling Sashimi into her mouth. “Remember you’ve got another surprise at home.”

“Huh?”

“You don’t want to barf up sushi after your White Claw, do you?” Olaf asks.

“Oh, yeah!” Anna grins. “I had almost forgot! I’ve just never eaten sushi before and it’s so good!”

They had spent the rest of the afternoon flitting around the mall, buying random things, and eating pretzels from one of the little bodegas. On the drive to the restaurant Anna asked Olaf to help her set up an Instagram account.

They took a picture together, the three of them, and Anna put the caption ‘Birthday Adventures with the besties’ and then a little double heart emoji. Olaf told her about hashtags, but she didn’t feel brave enough to use any yet.

He then helped her find a few people from work, Hans being one of them, and had her follow a few celebrities. (“Okay so _this_ is Henry Cavill. He’s beautiful. And you need to look at him as much as possible.”)

Her phone gives a little ding, and she looks down to see she has a notification from Instagram. She opens it up to see the little paper airplane icon lit up in the corner of her screen.

“What’s that mean?” Anna consults Olaf.

“Someone sent you a DM.” Olaf clicks on it for her. “Oh. It’s from Hans.”

“Really?” Anna says in surprise, opening it up quickly.

“What’s it say?” Olaf asks.

“Oh my gosh!” Anna says. “He asked me out!”

“Really!?” Elsa peeks over towards her phone. “What did he say?”

“He said _‘hey we should go out sometime’_!” Anna sets her phone down on the table so her sister and Olaf can see and puts her hands on her cheeks.

“He didn’t wish you a ‘happy birthday’?” Olaf makes a face. “Rude.”

“He probably doesn’t know it’s my birthday today.” Anna rolls her eyes at him.

“You have literally one post on Instagram and your caption is ‘Birthday Adventures’.” Olaf rolls his eyes. “And ugh the lack of punctuation? Did he never finish elementary school?”

Anna turns to Elsa for support, but Elsa is biting her bottom lip and her eyebrows are drawn together.

“What?”

“Well, Olaf has a point. And doesn’t this guy already have your number?”

“Yeah. So?”

“I would just be sure he wants to be exclusive before you get your hopes up.” Elsa warns.

“What do you mean exclusive?” Anna asks, confused.

“Some people like to date lots of people at once. So. I don’t know. Don’t get too attached too quickly.”

Anna frowns and looks at her phone. Olaf and Elsa continue their conversation and Anna idly takes another bite of her sashimi.

Then before she can second guess herself, she quickly taps out _‘Sure! Sounds fun!’_ in response to Hans message and sends it.

She looks up quickly to see that Elsa and Olaf didn’t see her type out her response, so she quickly shoves her phone into her purse.

*^*^*^*^*^*

“This is the best thing I have ever drunk.” Anna holds up her second White Claw to Elsa and Olaf, who are giggling at her on the couch. “Drunk? Drank? Drunked?”

“Oh?” Elsa laughs. “What makes you say that?”

“It’s just so… yummy! It was weird at first and now it’s just really yummy! It’s fizzy and fruity! I like that! I’m going to drink all the Claws!”

“I’d advise against that, but you are the birthday girl. You get to make your own mistakes.”

“Yeah I do!” Anna declares. “Now let’s watch Brooklyn 99!”

She attempts a loud impersonation of the music for the opening sequence that ends up in her tripping over the corner of Elsa’s coffee table.

“Oh no! Alcohol makes me extra clumsy!” Anna gives her sister a worried look, but Elsa and Olaf are too busy laughing.

Suddenly she’s laughing too, and she can’t remember what she was doing in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me say, loud and clear, if you are more comfortable swimming - or doing anything, really- with extra layers, WEAR THOSE LAYERS! There is absolutely nothing wrong with dressing modestly!!   
> The whole point of this shopping insight was to show that Anna is now getting to wear what she *wants* to wear, not something she is being forced or told to wear.


	13. Chapter 13

“Mmmmm.” Honeymaren sighs when the server at the diner across the street plops a plate in front of her. “Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes. You, Gale, are my favorite person on this earth.”

Gale, the wispy old waitress, huffs a laugh and rolls her eyes as she sets Kristoff’s plate in front of him.

“Thanks.” Kristoff nods to her. “And I’m going to be taking the check tonight.”

“Krissy actually made some money this evening.” Honeymaren grumbles.

“Lucky you.” Gale says and then leaves the pair to enjoy their breakfast food.

“You don’t have to pay for me, though, really.” Honeymaren tells him.

“Don’t worry. It’s strictly pity.” Kristoff says cutting into his sausage.

“I am honestly still so furious with that table.” Honeymaren slams her fork into her pancake. “They royally fucked me over.”

“Yeah.” Kristoff gives her a sympathetic look.

“Twenty-six people! Twenty-six needy ass people! And a five percent tip.”

“I’m really sorry, buddy.”

“It’s not your fault, obviously.” Honeymaren sighs. “I’m just happy I didn’t split the table with anybody because then it would have been terrible for somebody else too. I wanted to give Anna a couple of dollars for helping me with all the drinks at the beginning, but she wouldn’t take any of it when she saw how bad the tip was. God. I just wish the restaurant was privately owned and not a corporation because I know for a fact Oaken would have thrown them right out the door if he really owned the place.”

“People are fucking terrible.”

“Yeah they are. Ugh. Sorry, I need to stop whining about it. I at least get to go home and be happy with my life choices. They have to go home and be the miserable little shits they are.”

Kristoff’s phone begins to buzz, surprising him. He pulls it out to see his mother’s name lighting up his screen requesting a facetime. He clicks it immediately.

“Ma?” Kristoff asks.

“Hey, baby, how are you?” Bulda Bjorgman’s round smiling face comes into view.

“I’m… fine? Why are you calling me so late? Is everything okay?”

“Yes, everything is fine! You’re busy all the time, and don’t call me enough, so I thought this might be the best time to reach you. Are you out to eat with Honeymaren after your shift?”

“Yeah. I didn’t realize I was so predictable.” Kristoff chuckles.

“I wanna talk to her.” Honeymaren makes a grabby gesture with her hand.

“Wipe the syrup off your fingers.” Kristoff groans, but she grabs the phone before he can stop her.

“Hi, Mrs. B!”

“Hello, Honeymaren, dear! How have you been?”

“Wonderful, and yourself?” Maren grins.

“Just dandy. Have you been keeping my boy out of trouble, there?”

“He doesn’t need any help on that front.” Honeymaren laughs. “You know him. I’ve been trying to get him _into_ some trouble, and he won’t budge.”

“Sometimes you just gotta give him a firm shove.” Bulda says. “He’s always had reclusive tendencies.”

“Sven and I have united to try and do just that, but he won’t leave his apartment except to go to school and work.”

“That’s not true!” Kristoff pipes up. “You made me go to a party just a few weeks ago. And what do you mean you’ve united? You haven’t seen Sven.”

“It’s called text message, you dinosaur. It’s how you communicate with people when you can’t see them.” Honeymaren smarts back.

“Well, don’t give up, on him.” Bulda voices. “I would like to see at least one blonde headed grandbaby running around my yard before I die.”

“Hey.” Kristoff snatches his phone back. “I thought you were supposed to be on my side of things always.”

“I am, sweetie! And sometimes that means siding with your friends.”

“Did you have a reason you were calling or were you just going to gossip with my friends about me being a hermit?”

“Actually, yes. I was wondering, do you have a free day next week?”

“Um… Not really, why?”

“Oh, well then nevermind! Don’t worry about it.”

“No, Ma. What is it?”

“Your father and I needed some help moving some equipment out of your grandfather’s hangar and I was going to offer you free food and a clean comfortable bed to sleep in as payment for you driving up this way. But if you’re busy don’t worry about it, baby! I’m sure I can find someone from a moving company or something. It will be no trouble!”

“That’ll cost a fortune though, Ma.”

“No, it won’t.” She waves her hand at him. “I know you’re busy, so really it’s no trouble! And I sprung it on you with such short notice. I just thought it was worth asking.”

“I don’t have class on Thursday this week. I work, but I’ll see if I can get that shift covered by somebody.”

“I’ll see if I can help him find somebody.” Honeymaren pops up behind Kristoff so she can look at the screen.

“Oh, well, thank you, sweetie. That’s so kind of you.”

“Anything for you Mrs. B.”

“I think Sven has Thursday off too.” Kristoff thinks to his friend’s schedule. “If I can get someone to cover my shift, do you want me to bring him?”

“Oh yes! I haven’t seen him in such a long time! If he can come, please do bring him along. The more strapping young lads I have to order around, the better.”

“It’s a shame I need the money from that closing shift, or I’d try to get off to come help, too. My muscles would put those boys to shame.” Honeymaren says.

“Oh, I know they would, Honey.” Bulda winks at Honeymaren. “Boys tire out so quickly.”

“And they whine a lot.”

“So much. So, have _you_ been seeing anybody? I just found out that the young lady who works at my grocery store is single and looking for a girlfriend.”

Kristoff hands the phone over to Honeymaren and finishes his plate.

*^*^*^*^*

It’s Tuesday night and Kristoff still can’t find someone to work his Thursday shift and he is starting to get frustrated.

“How many goddamn times have I covered Daniel’s shifts.” He murmurs as he gets a text back from one of his coworkers. “And that cheap fucker can’t help me out _once_.”

“I’m sorry man.” Sven laments. “I was so looking forward to some of your mom’s carrot cake.”

“I’m more concerned about the fact that they’re going to have to hire movers.” Kristoff sighs. “That’s not cheap.”

“What do they need to have moved anyway? I thought your grandpa’s hangar was just full of junk.”

“Well, some of it is junk, and some of it is cool old planes.” Kristoff says. “So, I have no idea. Maybe they’re just doing some cleaning?”

There’s a little ding on his phone and he sees it’s a text notification from the scheduling website saying someone had picked up his shift and approval was pending. No sooner had he logged in to see who had picked it up, thinking Daniel had possibly caved, when another notification came through showing the request had been denied.

“What the fuck?” Kristoff scowls, clicking through the scheduling app.

It had been Anna that had picked up his shift. And Mattias had refused it.

“What’s up?” Sven asks.

“Mattias just refused someone picking up my shift. Just one second.” Kristoff quickly heads into his room and punches in the number for the restaurant, annoyed that he has it memorized, and waits for a hostess to pick up. “Yeah, it’s Kristoff, can you put me through to Mattias, please?”

“Yeah, sure.” The hostess sounds bored, and then there’s a pause of silence.

“Thank you for holding, this is Mattias speaking.”

“Why did you deny that pickup?”

“Hello to you too, Kristoff.” Mattias sounds mildly annoyed.

“I’m guessing you’re sitting in front of the computer right now, so you’ll see I’ve been messaging people all weekend about picking up my Thursday. Why did you deny the pickup, Mattias?”

“It’s nothing personal, Kris. This is just a closing shift and you’re one of my senior servers. I need someone who can close for you and match your skill level. Anna’s still just too new. I already approved you and Honeymaren off on Sunday in a few weeks and I could barely get other closers.”

“Come on. I bet Honeymaren would be willing to close the shift by herself on Thursday, and how is Anna ever going to get to my skill level if you don’t let her work?”

“Well, you’d have to ask Honeymaren if she’d be willing to close by herself. Thursdays can be busy. But I’m still not sure about having Anna work for you. She’s good with people, but she can only comfortably handle two tables at a time, still.”

“I’m trying to go help my parents on Thursday, Mattias. Please, I’m literally begging.”

There’s silence for a moment. “Alright. Check with Honeymaren that she’d be willing to do a single close. Then message Anna and have her pick up the shift again.”

“Thank you. You’re the best.”

“If this comes back to bite me in the ass, Bjorgman-“

“It won’t. And I’ll bring you back some of that coffee from the Living Rock Coffee Brewery as a thank you.”

“This feels like I’m taking a bribe. But I do love that coffee. Two bags of the ultra-dark roast.”

“Yes, sir.”

Kristoff hangs up and shoots Honeymaren a text, who quickly replies.

**Sure I’ll single-close. I need the money anyway.**

**I’m gonna poach your regulars.**

Kristoff then asks;

**Do you have Anna’s number?**

**If you do, could you ask her to pick up that shift again.**

Honeymaren then sends him a contact that’s marked “Anna Arendelle”.

**Text her yourself.**

Kristoff fires back;

**No. She’s never given me her number, that would be weird.**

Honeymaren’s response comes back after several minutes and it’s merely a screenshot of Anna’s number posted to the scheduling website.

Kristoff chews his lip for just a second.

How would he even begin that text message? Her number _is_ posted to the scheduling website, and this is work related. But he doesn’t want to come off as creepy just texting her without any prompting.

But he really needs to have this shift covered and begging Honeymaren to text a girl for him seems childish, especially considering it really doesn’t matter.

He supposes he could just send a message through the scheduling website… but he knows that barely anybody responds to those.

He doesn’t know why he’s over thinking this so much.

He knows he spends too long formulating the message, but he finally puts together;

**Hey Anna, it’s Kristoff from work. Sorry to text you out of the blue, but your number is on the scheduling website and I thought I’d ask if you were still available to pick up that shift on Thursday night?**

He sets his phone down, expecting to have to wait a long time, but he gets a response almost immediately.

**Hi Kristoff! Yeah, I’m still able to work that night! But Mattias refused it for some reason.**

He types out;

**Yeah, I talked to him about it. If you pick it up again, he’ll approve it.**

There’s a little typing bubble then;

**Awesome! I’ll go pick it up again right now!**

He barely gets time to type out his response when he’s getting another notification that his shift has been picked up.

**Thanks**

He expects the conversation to end there, but he gets another text from Anna.

**You’re welcome! Honeymaren said you were going out of town to help your parents!! You said that you’re from Living Rock, right? My sister said there’s some really beautiful hiking trails up there! I hope you have a good time!!**

He finds himself completely surprised by her… again. Here she was, nearly a stranger, nothing more than a work acquaintance, picking up a shift to help him out and wishing him a good trip. That thought that he’d had about this job crushing her spirit on the first day that he met her comes loudly clanging back into his mind again.

She’s just too nice… and he definitely doesn’t deserve it.

But still he responds;

**Yeah, I’m from Living Rock. And you heard right. Beautiful trails.**

**Probably won’t get around to doing any hiking this week though. My Ma will put me to work.**

**Thanks again for covering the shift!**

*^*^*^*^*^*

“Kristoff, are you getting out enough? You look pale.” Bulda says, taking her son’s face in both hands and yanking it her eye level to examine.

“I’m fine, Ma.” Kristoff sighs but doesn’t pull away. “I’m sure I’ll get some sun today as I slave away for you, and then we’re going to the lake with Honeymaren in a few weeks. I’ll get a sunburn and that will be enough to carry me through the summer.”

“Don’t even think about not wearing sunscreen.” Bulda warns, then whips around to Sven. “That goes for you, too. Just because you have dark skin does _not_ mean you are magically protected from harmful UV rays. I used to think that _very_ thing when I was your age and I nearly fried myself into oblivion.”

“Don’t you worry, Mrs. B. I watched the documentary you sent me. And your skin still looks amazing by the way.” Sven replies

“Don’t get too charming, Sven.” Cliff chuckles. “She’s still married.” 

“Just stating facts, Cliff.” Sven holds up his hands. “You’re looking pretty good yourself though, sir. If my fade looks as clean as yours when I’m your age, I’ll consider my life a success. Who’s your barber?”

“Stop flirting with my parents.” Kristoff huffs. “So, what do you even need all this help for, anyway?”

“Well.” Bulda pauses and looks quickly to Cliff. “Um, sweetie. Your Grandpabbie has had a couple of health-related issues pop up…”

“Is he okay?” Kristoff feels panic set in.

“He’s doing fine, yes… well… the problem is VA hospital only does so much…”

“We’re going to be selling your grandfather’s hangar.” Cliff finishes.

The news hits Kristoff straight in the gut.

The air hangar where he’d spent the best parts of his childhood. The place that had become his refuge after bouncing from foster home to foster home. The place where he had come out of his shell. Where all his best memories with Grandpabbie were. The whole reason he had wanted to become a pilot in the first place.

“Oh.”

“We… I’m so sorry, Kristoff. We know how much you love that place, and we would have told you sooner-”

Kristoff shakes his head quickly. “No, don’t apologize. Is there anything I can help with?”

“Well just helping us move some of the big stuff today, you know my back has been acting up-“ Cliff starts.

“That’s not what I meant.” Kristoff says. “Do… Do you all need any help with Grandpabbie’s bills?”

“No, no, no.” Bulda waves her hands. “Don’t even think about it. You’ve got so much you’re already taking care of, and really, we’ve got it covered now.”

Kristoff knows Bulda wouldn’t blatantly lie, but he knows she wouldn’t hesitate to shield him. She was like a mother hen that way, always trying to shelter him from harm.

He thinks to that loan he’s about to take out… and he worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I promise there will be some more obvious Kristanna content and soon! Never fret!
> 
> And a big thank you for the help on this chapter to Molly (Seethedawn on ao3 - seriously GO READ HER STUFF)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big huge shout out to Laura (Leaves_of_Laurelin on ao3 - seriously if you have not read her stuff GO RIGHT NOW) who I forgot to mention helped me a couple chapters back with the deep conversation between Elsa and Anna! Without her this chapter wouldn’t exist! <3

Anna has an outfit all picked out for her date with Hans. Or at least she’s fairly certain it’s a date. It seems like a date? Going out for ice cream, just the two of them had been his suggestion. But it was the middle of the day. She’s painfully aware that she’s not exactly sure how these things work and she’s too afraid to come right out and ask.

So, she decides she’ll be flexible. If this isn’t something serious, that will be okay. If it _is_ something serious than that will definitely be okay, too.

She thinks about the way Hans grinned and winked at her the other night at work and she feels her cheeks get warm. He's just so charming. 

She’s got a pair of pink high waisted shorts laid out on her bed and a cute billowy white top to go with it. It’s casual but still cute and shows _way_ more leg than she has ever shown before.

She sits there staring at the outfit for a little while until the towel she has wrapped around her wet hair starts to give her a bit of a headache.

 _This outfit is completely inappropriate_. She hears her mother’s voice in her mind.

She thinks to how happy she was when Olaf had helped her pick those shorts out, how much he had hyped her up. It sounds stupid, but it took her way longer in the shower as she tried to navigate shaving that far up her thighs and it would be such a waste of time if she couldn’t even bring herself to wear them.

And if she can’t wear of shorts on a hot day to get ice cream how is she ever going to be able to wear a bathing suit to the lake?

She gets dressed as fast as she can so her mother’s voice in her head can’t talk her out of it.

Then she goes to the bathroom, purposefully not looking at her legs and blow dries her hair, deciding to do a sort of bohemian style braid around her head that she thinks will go with the style of her outfit… not that she expects Hans to notice something like that.

She’s a little more deliberate in her application of her makeup than normal, but it’s not overstated. At least, she doesn’t think it is.

Elsa’s at work so she can’t just run and ask her. She supposes she could shoot her a picture, but then again, she doesn’t want to reveal to Elsa just how much thought she’s put into her appearance for this outing… considering that she’d only told Elsa she was meeting up with a coworker for ice cream.

She doesn’t take time to evaluate why she kept that little bit of information from her sister.

Besides, Elsa has repeatedly stated that she’s an adult and can make her own decisions. She doesn’t need to give her sister a constant update of her whereabouts and ask for permission.

She grabs her purse and heads out the door.

*^*^*^*^*

“So, you said you’re in school, right?” Hans asks.

They’re sitting on a low brick wall next to an old-timey ice cream shop, swinging their legs as they eat ice cream.

“Um, well sorta.” Anna says, trying to remember if she ever talked Hans about school or not. “I’m going back to school in the fall… I hope.”

“Where are you going?” Hans asks.

“Just the local community college.”

“Oh, well that’s a shame. I’m at the University and I was hoping to see more of you.”

“Isn’t that like a 30-minute drive from here?” Anna brushes past the blush she feels rise on her cheeks at his expressed desire to see her more often.

“Not if you drive fast.” Hans winks. “Besides, my parents pay for my gas money, so I don’t have to worry about that.”

“Oh. Well, that must be nice.” Anna says, not mentioning that her parents used to do the very same thing for her.

“Are you close with your parents?” Anna asks.

“Meh. Not really.” Hans shrugs. “They mostly just pay for my stuff.”

“Oh.” Anna says.

She finds herself thinking of the raging phone call that her grandfather had made when she’d left home.

_“Don’t you even think about asking me or your parents for a cent unless you’re coming home to repent.”_

Not that she’d needed any money thus far. Elsa had really helped her get on her feet, and now that she was slowly getting better at her job, she was making a decent money. Nothing extravagant, but she was doing fine. She didn’t need their money. Not for gas, not for clothes, not for school where she would certainly pick her own major.

Still. She feels a sudden pang for the way things used to be in her life. It had been so much _simpler_. There wasn’t quite so much to navigate. 

She had always strived for her parents love and approval. She wanted to make them happy. And she did miss them.

She finds herself thinking about how she picked up a shift for Kristoff just the other day so that he could go help his parents. She thinks about how nice it must be to have such a good relationship with ones parents that you are willing to take off to go help them. 

Then she swings her legs and catches sight of the freckles on her thighs and decides that she doesn’t need to think about that right now. Not when she’s out having fun on a date.

“Yeah, my dad is the CEO of this big conglomerate in the nice part of town,” Hans continues, “then my mom’s a lawyer, so it’s not like they have a lot of free time. I have twelve older brother’s that they all put through college, too. So, you could say they’re doing pretty well.”

“Did you say twelve?” Anna repeats flabbergasted.

“Yep. I’m the baby. So, I get everything I want.” He gives her a little wink and then nudges her with his shoulder.

She nudges him back and he feigns that she’s truly hurt his shoulder.

“I’m like, super strong. So be careful.” Anna jokingly warns.

“Sheesh I can tell.” He chuckles rubbing his arm. “Hey, so I was wondering, are you free this weekend?”

“Um, not really. I work all day Saturday, and then I’m going to the lake with my sister and a couple of our coworkers on Sunday.”

“Oh really, I haven’t heard about a lake party.” Hans grins. “Who’s throwing it?”

“I’m not sure if it’s just Honeymaren, or Honeymaren and Ryder, like a family event-“

“Oh,” He wrinkles his nose, “well you’ll have to text me the whole time, so you don’t die of boredom.”

This comment makes Anna a little uncomfortable, but she smiles and huffs out a small laugh. “I’m actually really looking forward to it. It should be really fun.”

“If you say you.” Hans snickers.

Anna’s brow furrows slightly.

*^*^*^*^*^

“Oh my _god!_ ” Olaf sighs when they finally step out of Elsa’s car. “We have been driving _forever!_ ”

“It only took us an hour and a half to get here, Olaf.” Elsa says, clearly amused by Olaf’s theatrics.

“I know, but I lost service like an thirty minutes ago! Do you know how many episodes of the Crown I could have watched? Like… a half an episode.”

“Get a better cellular service.” Elsa suggests. 

Anna climbs out of the passenger seat and holds her phone up, seeing that she has no bars whatsoever. Her last flirty text message to Hans has a little red exclamation point beside it, letting her know it never sent.

She bites her lip and scowls slightly and puts her sunglasses back on.

“Actually, I think we just lost service too, Els.” Anna says, throwing her phone into the big tote she’d brought along. “Lucky thing google maps worked or I don’t think we would have ever found this place.”

“Yeah, it is pretty remote.” Elsa sounds a bit worried. “Are you sure you sure we’re in the right place?”

There are thick woods all around them that buzz with the sounds of insects, and there’s a poorly paved skinny road down to what must be the lake. There is a sign that says ‘Private Dock! No Trespassing.’

The only indication that they are in the right place is a long metal pole that has a number 3 on the top of it, and one other vehicle parked at the top of the drive.

Anna hadn’t realized it until Elsa voiced her concern, but she can feel anxiety building. What if this is the wrong place? What if it’s the right place and this whole trip turns out to be extremely weird and uncomfortable? What if Elsa doesn’t have a good time? What if Elsa doesn’t like the rest of her coworkers? What if that comradery she’d been developing over the past weeks disappears? What if she says or does something embarrassing? What if she panics and can’t take her sundress off and get in the water in her swimsuit?

She takes a deep breath.

“Isn’t that Honeymaren’s car, Olaf?” Anna asks.

“How should I know!?” Olaf shrugs. “I can tell you about the stitching on a pair of corduroy pants from 1962, but I only differentiate cars by color.”

“Honeymaren said it was dock 3 on this road.” Anna takes a deep breath, positive she put in the correct address. “Let’s just walk down here and look.”

She sets off down the road, her flip flops slapping against the pot-hole riddled pavement.

“Yeah come on! The worst that could happen is we get shot for trespassing.” Olaf bounds after her.

“I’m like 75% sure that’s Honeymaren’s car.” Anna says coming around a small curve. “Look! There’s Kristoff’s truck! I knew we were in the right place!”

Kristoff’s truck is backed nearly into the water, with a boat still connected to it. Anna knows nothing about boats, but this one is wide and flat with a large awning overtop so she assumes it’s less for speed, more for floating along.

There’s a rickety looking dock that goes about eight feet into the water, and Ryder and a tall guy with a large afro are standing on it. Anna peers into the boat and sees Kristoff and Honeymaren who are shifting things around.

It’s only the tall guy with the afro that she isn’t acquainted with, but she feels that sense of dread continuing to bubble up inside her chest. She hadn’t realized she’d have to meet anybody new. What if she _really_ says something dumb?

“Hey guys!” Olaf calls, skipping forward past Anna. “We made it!

“You made it!” Ryder calls, rushing forward to give Olaf and then Anna a brief hug. “We were a little worried you got lost and Honeymaren was about to send out a search party. You must be Anna’s sister! Anna talks about you all the time at work. I’m Ryder by the way.”

Ryder reaches out to shake Elsa’s hand, and Anna can tell she seems a bit hesitant. “Hello.”

“And this is Sven! Kristoff’s roommate.” Ryder introduces the tall guy who is coming up behind him. “He’s even cooler than Kristoff, don’t worry.”

“How’s it going?” Sven gives a friendly smile when he shakes Anna’s hand and somehow it eases her tension slightly.

“Pretty good!” Anna replies.

“Did Olaf talk your ear off on your way over?” Ryder jokes as Sven moves over to give Elsa a handshake.

“Everybody loves trivia on roadtrips.” Olaf says. “Besides I lost cell service like an eon ago and I had to do something to entertain myself.”

“Come on over, guys!” Honeymaren calls.

She’s standing on the bow of the boat, waving them over and Anna is taken aback just slightly at seeing her coworker (someone she hopes is becoming her friend) in nothing but a bikini top and short cut-offs. For some reason, Honeymaren so at ease in something so revealing gives her confidence. This is a casual setting. And if Honeymaren can be comfortable wearing a bikini top, she knows she’ll be safe.

“Elsa, are you okay? You’re already looking pink!”

“Huh? What?” Elsa seems a bit flustered as they walk towards the dock. “Yes, I’m fine, it’s just… hot.” 

Honeymaren hops out of the boat onto the dock and meets them at the water’s edge and gives Anna a little hug. “I’m so glad you guys made it! This is my auntie’s place and I know it’s out in the boonies, so I was a little worried you’d gotten lost.”

“A little?” Kristoff chimes from the boat. “You were trying to break out my satellite phone.”

“Yeah, and if you hadn’t kept insisting it was ‘only for emergencies’ I would have already called them.” Honeymaren rolls her eyes and turns back. “I would have already called you, believe me. Your sundress is so cute, Anna! Where did you get it?”

“Olaf picked it out for me at Forever 21 for my birthday a couple weeks ago.” Anna grins.

“It is so you. And, hi! You must be Elsa!” Honeymaren looks past Anna.

“Um, yeah. Hi.” Elsa gives a small awkward wave.

Anna looks at her sister closely. She’s never seen Elsa be awkward in her entire life. And Olaf was right, she is _very_ pink in the face.

Anna glances back to Honeymaren, whose eyes are locked onto Elsa.

She feels the rest of her anxiety melting away at the prospect of playing matchmaker for her sister. In fact, she feels positively giddy at the idea. She had truly never thought about the two of them as a couple before and now that she's thinking of it she thinks it seems like a great idea.

She had told Hans it was going to be a fun day and she was certain now that she was right.

“I’m really happy you came.” Honeymaren gives a warm smile. “We’re going to have a blast. Come on over we’ll get your stuff situated, we’re about to drop the boat in the water, Kristoff is just double checking all of our supplies.”

“More like quadruple checking.” Sven comments. “You should have seen him this morning, packing and repacking our bags. Adding in more guaze and bandages to the First Aid kit.”

“Well, I’m not about to go out in the middle of the lake with a big group and not bring the proper gear.” Kristoff calls from where he’s doubled over. "That's irresponsible."

“Did you remember your sunscreen? You know your mother will have my hide if you come back looking like a lobster.” Sven calls, putting his hands on his hips.

Anna decides she’s going to like Sven.

“Yes, did you remember yours?” Kristoff asks.

“Of course, I did! Bulda gave me a direct instruction. I would never dream of disobeying her.” Sven says, then turns over to Anna and Elsa and explains. “Bulda is Kristoff’s mom and if you know Kristoff for more than like a week, she becomes like your mom too. She’s the best.”

Anna thinks that sounds really nice and she wonders if Kristoff realizes he’s lucky to have a mother like that.

“Okay, that should be everything.” Kristoff announces, and comes to the edge of the boat. “Time to drop ‘er in.”

Kristoff catches hold of the awning of the boat and leans forward to give some instructions to Honeymaren and Sven on how to unhook the boat from the trailer, but Anna stops listening. Her attention gets caught on his arm.

She supposes she never realized just how big Kristoff is because their long-sleeved black work shirts do a lot to unify everyone. She knew he was tall, of course. She had barely been able to keep up with his long strides when he’d trained her.

But seeing him in a plain white t-shirt she’s surprised by just how broad Kristoff is. She wonders if she could even reach both hands around his bicep. Probably not.

She then mentally scolds herself for having such an inappropriate thought. She shouldn’t be thinking of anybody that way. Besides, she’s seeing Hans now.

Yet she still can’t quite tear her eyes away as he continues to move around the boat, giving instructions to the others and she’s grateful that she has sunglasses on. Then she reasons that this is purely curiosity. She's always been a curious person. She just wants to know if her hands would fit around his bicep. There’s nothing improper in that.

When they’ve dropped the boat in the water and parked Kristoff’s truck away from the shore, they begin to toss the last of their supplies into the boat from the dock and hop in. Sven complains loudly about holding the boat to the dock so it doesn’t drift away.

“Need a hand?” Honeymaren offers to Olaf.

“Thank you, milady.” Olaf gives a goofy sweeping bow after taking Honeymaren’s hand and hopping into the boat.

“Elsa?” Honeymaren then holds out her hand to Elsa.

“Oh. Thank you!” Elsa says taking it.

Not wanting to interrupt any moment Elsa and Honeymaren might be having, Anna purposely climbs in by herself, nearly tripping as her foot catches on the railing on the side of the boat.

“Whoaw.” Kristoff’s hand reaches out and catches her elbow to help steady her. “You got it?” 

“Yep!” She rights herself. “Sorry!”

“Hey!” Ryder yells, taking away Anna’s attention from the feeling of just how massive Kristoff’s hand is on her arm. “Sven catch me, catch me, catch me!”

“No, Ryder don’t-“ Sven starts, but Ryder has already taken the three steps to the edge of the dock and leapt over before Sven can stop him.

Sven catches Ryder but loses his balance and topples back onto the floor of the boat, causing the whole vessel to rock violently.

“You dork.” Honeymaren sighs.

“You’re my hero, Sven.” Ryder grins.

“Get off of me before I throw you into the lake.” Sven growls, but he’s laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These poor Arendelle sisters. They see muscles and become useless. 
> 
> One thing I hope that I made clear is that Anna does not feel sexual attraction when she sees Honeymaren in a bathing suit. She feels admiration.  
> The same cannot be said for when she sees Kristoff, though she doesn't quite recognize that's what it is. Anna has been so sheltered she hasn't truly been able to feel sexual attraction before, or if she has she's been trained to stamp it out and view it as something inappropriate and wrong... something I'm sure will not in any way slow down the inevitable Kristanna endgame. (: 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we’re back! 
> 
> Thank you SO much to Molly (seethedawn on tumblr & ao3) and Melanie (anywhozits on tumblr & ao3) for being angels and giving me feedback on the difficult parts of this chapter!! Love you both to pieces!!

“Okay who gets the Bluetooth speaker first?” Sven asks almost as soon as they’ve left the dock. “Not Kristoff. I don’t want to listen to moody 70s music.”

“That’s not all I listen to.” Kristoff says, feeling a bit defensive, and he turns around in the driver’s seat to look at Sven.

“I live with you, buddy. I would know.” Sven rolls his eyes then turns over to the rest of the occupants of the boat. “I say let’s have Anna go first!”

“Oh, no!” Anna says, her face getting red almost immediately. “I’m good!”

“Nonsense! You’re new to the group. You get the honors!” Sven says. 

“Yeah, Anna,” Honeymaren chimes in, “you go first, then Elsa. You only get special treatment here once, so you should take advantage of it. After this you’re part of the group and you have to fight for your privileges.”

“Really, I don’t want-“

“Come on!” Ryder insists. “Play us some tunes!”

Kristoff glances back again and can see that tightness in Anna’s shoulders has returned. They hadn’t even really started their day and she already felt put on the spot. He isn’t quite sure why he notices when that happens to her, but he can’t help but feel the need to put her at ease again.

As a person she’s just so nice, and she didn’t deserve to be uncomfortable when she’s supposed to be out with friends.

“Hey, lay off.” Kristoff says firmly. “Somebody else go first.”

“No need to get so fussy, Christopher.” Ryder says looking offended that Kristoff had raised his voice.

“If Anna doesn’t want to be the first to play music, she doesn’t have to.” Kristoff says. “Play some of your mindless pop or something.”

“I’m offended by that.” Olaf pipes up. “Pop music isn’t mindless. If it were it wouldn’t be ‘pop’-ular. Come on, Anna. Let’s hear what you have for us today!”

“I just-“ Anna stammers a bit, “I just… I really don’t have any interesting or new music on my phone, is all.”

“It’s all Korean boybands, isn’t it?” Sven says.

“No,” Anna laughs, “it’s just mostly Classical.”

“Oooh! Awesome! We can get down to some Beethoven.” Sven says.

“Really?” Anna says, and though he can’t see her face because he’s driving the boat Kristoff thinks she sounds surprised. 

“Yeah! Let’s get you set up.” Sven motions Anna over so he can sync her phone to his Bluetooth speaker.

“Alright, now we’re _Bach_ in business.” Ryder says then looks around the group triumphantly. “You see what I did there? Because ‘back’ and ‘Bach’ sound so similar.”

“Oh my god.” Honeymaren groans.

“Fucking terrible joke.” Kristoff rolls his eyes, but he finds himself grinning anyway, and returns his attention steering the pontoon into a wider part of the lake.

*^*^*^*

“What’s this song called?” Anna asks, coming to Kristoff’s side with her phone out and the notes app open, not for the first time.

They had puttered around the lake for a while, eventually dropping anchor in a wide, shady cove, and had spent probably an hour flipping off the wide pontoon deck into the water. Ryder had ‘won’ a bellyflop contest, with Olaf coming in a close second, despite Kristoff’s protests that there was no such thing as a winner of such a contest.

They’d then decided to snack, pausing their splashing to dig into the little individual bags of lays chips Honeymaren had brought and it had been Kristoff’s turn to play music. 

Anna had already asked about the music several times to the others when they’d had the speaker, so he wasn’t particularly surprised when she started coming up to him. But he did notice that she seemed to be asking about his songs the most.

“Um, it’s called ‘ _Sinister Purpose_ ’ by CCR.” He tells her.

“C-C-R.” Anna voices as she’s typing it out.

“That’s short for Creedence Clearwater Revival, just in case you go to look it up later… though I think if you type in CCR it directs you to them regardless.”

“Oh, Okay. Creedence-Clearwater-Revival.” Anna quickly taps.

“Now there you’ve found a subject close to our dear Kristoff’s heart.” Sven pipes up. “He’s got a whole shrine dedicated to CCR in our apartment.”

“It’s not a shrine.” Kristoff rolls his eyes. “I just have some original posters on my wall and a few original records.”

“Oh really?” Anna asks. “That’s pretty cool! Are they like a really famous group?”

“Sort of, yeah.” Kristoff shrugs. “They really helped define the genre of rock in the 70s. I just really like them because my Grandpabbie used to tell me stories about how he would listen to them while he was in ‘Nam.”

“Oh wow! I really need to listen to them, then!” Anna says, typing vigorously into her phone. “Do you know of any other artists like that? That kind of defined that era? I really like this sound.”

Kristoff sees Sven perk up and watch him.

Anna is looking at him expectantly.

With Sven watching him so closely he’s almost tempted to tell her to look it up herself because he doesn’t like the way his friend is staring at him, a mischievous glint in his eye… but he can’t be rude to her. She doesn’t deserve it.

“Um… Well, I mean, I don’t have any like, formal education on the subject. But I know my Grandpabbie always played people like Otis Redding, and Jimi Hendrix.” Kristoff tells her and she types out what he’s saying quickly. “And like Aretha Franklin and stuff.”

“Oh! I love Aretha Franklin! Elsa and I used to listen to her gospel all the time growing up!” Anna announces, seemingly pleased that she’s found a musical artist that she recognizes from the short list he’s provided her. “My dad had it on CD and we would play it on repeat.”

“Oh my god, I’d forgotten about that.” Elsa laughs and covers her face in embarrassment.

“Kristoff play some Aretha for us!” Honeymaren insists. “It’s time for a karaoke party.”

“Finally! I’ve been waiting for my time to shine!” Olaf announces, getting up from his seat like he’s taking a stage.

“I thought it was my turn to pick the music?” Kristoff asks, though he’s already thumbing through his Spotify for the few Aretha Franklin songs he knows he has downloaded under a playlist labeled ‘Soul’.

“We were getting tired of your sullen shit, anyway.” Sven pipes up.

“It wasn’t-“ Kristoff sighs and clicks over, “fine whatever. Here.”

“Awwww yeah.” Sven hollers as ‘Chain of Fools’ begins to play. “Now who’s ready for some beer! I brought all the good stuff.”

“Oooh. Yes please!” Honeymaren hurries to the cooler stepping in Ryder’s way. “No. None for you.”

“Oh, come on!” Ryder protests.

Without so much as another word Honeymaren shoves him over the side of the boat and into the water.

Ryder comes up spluttering. “Hey! What the hell was that for!?”

“No underage drinking for you!” Honeymaren laughs at him and opens the cooler. “Can I get you anything Elsa?”

“Um, do you have any pale ales?” Elsa asks, seeming a bit surprised that Honeymaren has singled her out.

“It looks like we do!” She grabs a bottle for her and uses Sven’s offered bottle opener to pop the top off.

Kristoff had sidled over to cooler and he whispers to his friend. “Not exactly being subtle, are you?” 

Honeymaren merely gives him enthusiastic, almost mischievous grin. “Why beat around the bush?”

She then scampers back to her spot at Elsa’s side and hands her drink, smiling warmly at the blonde. Elsa takes it, and while Kristoff doesn’t know Anna’s sister at all, he would assume the pink in her cheeks was a blush.

“That was so rude.” Ryder complains as he climbs back into the boat. “You know I test for my black belt in a few months and one of these days-“

“I am your big sister, Ryder. I will forever be able to kick your ass.” Honeymaren says and Ryder mumbles swear words at her as he grabs a towel and a can of soda instead of trying to make another grab at the cooler.

“I have stout for you Kristoff, don’t you worry.” Sven announces pulling out a bottle for him and opening it up.

“Um.” Anna’s voice is right at his elbow and it almost startles him. “I think I’d like one too… if that’s okay?”

“Of course! What can I do you for?” Sven smiles.

“What’s best?” Anna asks glancing into the cooler, looking confused at all her options.

“Well, that depends on who you ask.” Sven tells her. “Kristoff and Honeymaren here like beer that is dark as their souls. Me, I prefer a good Mexican beer on a hot summer day, like Tecate. It’s not quite so bitter.”

“Tecate that comes in a can?” Kristoff wrinkles his nose. “It tastes like you’re drinking aluminum.”

“Well, those are all for me then.” Sven rolls his eyes as he shifts through the cooler. “And then I don’t even bring the trash that is Bud Light, so you don’t have to worry about drinking piss. Offense intended if you do drink that shit.”

Anna giggles slightly. “I actually have never drunk beer before.”

“Oh!” Sven looks up at her in surprise. “Well then we have to find you something special!”

“Did you bring some of those Founder’s raspberry ales?” Kristoff asks. “She might like that.”

“Ah, yes! That’s just the thing.” Sven digs to the bottom of the cooler and pulls out a bottle for her. “Here. Sort of fruity but definitely doesn’t let you forget it’s a beer.”

Anna takes a sip and makes a face.

“Not a fan then?” Kristoff laughs.

“No, it’s good! I think? I don’t know. It’s weird.” Anna eyes the bottle and makes a little ‘tsk’ noise as she contemplates the taste in her mouth. “I can’t tell if it tastes good or bad.”

“All beer is like that when you first drink it.” Kristoff tells her.

Anna takes another drink, this time a substantial swig, and she holds it in her mouth for a second. She scrunches up her nose and eyebrows in confusion then swallows. She then immediately takes another sip.

“You don’t have to keep drinking it if you don’t want to.” Kristoff chuckles at her changes in expression.

“No, I want it! I’m gonna hang onto it and think about it some more.” Anna informs him.

“You know what we should do now!?” Olaf suggests, having just finished dancing to the Aretha song Kristoff had queued. “A cannonball contest! I’ll start!”

*^*^*^*

“I say,” Olaf announces to the group as they tear into their lunch, starving after their exertions, “that we crown Anna the honorary winner of the cannonball contest.”

“Hear, hear!” Sven cheers holding up his second beer in her honor.

“Oh, no.” Anna insists. “I didn’t even come close to getting as big a splash as Kristoff.”

“Yeah, but he’s like twice your size!” Olaf insists. “If we’re talking weight to splash ratio, you definitely won!”

“Yeah, Anna definitely won!” Ryder agrees, his mouth completely full of food.

Kristoff is surprised when Anna looks at him and she is clearly nervous. He isn’t sure why until he realizes that she must be worried that he’ll be upset that she ‘won’ instead of him.

“I happily give the title of ‘best cannonballer’ to you.” Kristoff nods to her. “You deserve it.”

“Hurray!” Olaf shouts.

“I think we shall call you ‘Best Baller’!” Ryder gives a pretend bow.

And it’s such a silly thing to be pleased about, but he can see that she’s proud of herself. She sits up straight and smiles at her sister, her eyes glittering. 

He feels warmth in his chest just watching her.

He blinks quickly. His beer and the sun must be getting to him.

“So, Anna! Elsa!” Sven starts after giving a big swallow of his sandwich. “Tell me about yourselves! I don’t get the pleasure of working with you like the others here do.”

“There’s not a whole lot to tell, really.” Anna shrugs.

“And I don’t work at the restaurant.” Elsa pipes up.

“What do you do?” Honeymaren asks, clearly curious.

“I work for the Ahtohallan Museum of Science and History.”

“She does more than work there. You basically run the place!” Anna says, clearly happy to bolster up her sister.

“I don’t run the place, Anna.” Elsa rolls her eyes. “I’m not the CEO and I’m not on the board. I’m not even a Director.”

“Yeah, but you’re the _Assistant_ Director of Content and Strategy. You make important decision and have a million people who report to you.”

“Really?” Honeymaren seems thoroughly impressed.

“No.” Elsa says firmly. “There are only a few people who actually report to me… and I’m not even really their boss. I just help to oversee things and make plans with school groups and environmental groups. That sort of thing. It’s really not as fancy as it sounds.”

“It sounds really exciting.” Honeymaren insists.

“Maybe we could do something with the Taekwondo studio!” Ryder suggests, sounding excited. “You said you do like school groups, right?”

“Mhmm.” Elsa nods and smiles.

“That would be so cool! The kids would love it!” Ryder says. “Here quick, Honeymaren get her number so mom can call her and work something out.”

Kristoff can’t help but crack a grin.

“But what about you, Anna?” Sven circles back around and Kristoff thinks he might know why. “Do you aspire to work in museums too? Are you writing murder mysteries? Are you in college? What’s your story?”

“Um,” Anna laughs a little, “I’m going back to college here in the fall hopefully.”

“And what will you study?”

“I’m-I’m not quite sure, honestly.” She chews her lip.

“Ah, I see. You’re to be a scholar for scholar’s sake.”

“Not exactly.” Anna chuckles. “I almost finished my business degree back home… I just realized it wasn’t actually what I wanted to do with my life, so now I’m trying to best apply my credits elsewhere… I’m just not sure what I want to do.”

“Back home?”

“Yeah, I’m from Arendelle.” Anna nods. “It’s about two hours south of here.”

“What brings you up here, then?”

“I wanted to be close to Elsa.”

“And Elsa was up here because of the museum?”

“Uh, no not exactly.” Anna’s shoulders tighten up and she begins chewing her lip again and she looks to Elsa quickly.

“Sven.” Kristoff scowls. “It’s time to quit the questionnaire don’t you think?”

“Sorry! If I’m getting too personal you can tell me to fuck off, don’t worry!”

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Elsa speaks up. “I moved because our parents come from a very religious environment and were extremely controlling. Well, to be more accurate, I was kicked out. Though, I don’t really think it counts as getting kicked out if you were already an adult and expecting it.”

She doesn’t seem bothered about sharing this information, but Anna still seems extremely uncomfortable.

This revelation that the sisters came from a strict background doesn’t surprise him exactly. In fact, it makes perfect sense. Anna’s lack of knowledge about media, music, and pop culture. The fact that she hadn’t ever drank beer before today. The fact that he has never heard her use a swear word once. The way she gets worried when she thinks she’s doing something wrong.

It makes perfect sense.

“Ooooh.” Sven’s eyes are wide. “Well shit, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay!” Elsa insists. “I’m much happier now. I get to live my own life.”

“So, why did they kick you out?” Ryder asks.

“Ryder!” Honeymaren yelps. “You can’t just ask that!”

“Sorry! I was just curious.” Ryder shrugs.

“It’s okay, really!” Elsa insists. “I don’t have a problem talking about it anymore, really. They kicked me out because I came out.”

“Like, came out, came out? Like-“ Ryder then gives his hand an exaggerated flamboyant tip into the air.

“Yes,” Elsa laughs, “I’m a lesbian. They didn’t take that news well.”

“Jesus, I’m so sorry.” Honeymaren says, laying a sympathetic hand on Elsa’s arm.

“And did you get kicked out too?” Ryder turns to Anna.

“Uh-“ Anna looks a bit panicked by the question.

“Ryder!” Kristoff barks out at him. “Come on, bro, use your head. Yelena would beat your ass if she knew what kind of rude questions you were asking today.”

Honeymaren leans forward and smacks him across the back of the head. “Seriously!”

“Sorry! Jeez, I was just curious!”

“Did you sneak a beer when I wasn’t looking?” Honeymaren scowls severely at him.

“No.” Ryder says, his voice small and unconvincing.

“Um. No, I didn’t get kicked out. I sort of… well ran away, I guess? Left.” Anna says, shifting her attention to her water bottle. “I realized just how small my world was and just how much I hadn’t experienced. And besides, I missed my sister.”

Elsa nudges her shoulder and Anna smiles at her and lays her head onto her shoulder.

“Well, we’re happy you left!” Olaf announces. “We get to enjoy you beautiful sisters now, and we’re grateful. Now, who wants to see just how many Cheetos I can fit in my mouth?”

Kristoff thinks that despite Olaf’s seemingly oblivious persona, he’s actually very good at sensing when people need help. He finds that he’s glad Anna has such a friend to look out for her.

“Yes! A Cheeto contest!” Sven hollers.

“Why must everything be a contest with you boys?” Honeymaren rolls her eyes.

“Don’t lump me into the mix.” Kristoff says, taking another swig from his beer.

His eyes light upon Anna again as they watch their friends shovel snack food into their mouths. She’s giggling and cheering at those participating in the contest. Happy, slightly pink from the sun, and undeniably beautiful.

Entirely too good for the likes of him.

She catches him looking and he looks away quickly.

*^*^*^*^

“So,” Sven says once they’re at home and Kristoff is methodically unpacking his emergency kit and checking that all his supplies are still decently full, “Anna’s pretty great, huh?”

“Mmm.” He merely hums in reply.

“She seemed to get along with you really well, too.”

“Don’t start, Sven.” Kristoff says firmly.

“Come on, man! I mean, the girl was into you! I swear I caught her checking you out a few times.”

“Stop.” He whirls on his friend. “Anna is… Anna is nice, and she’s pretty, and she’s entirely too innocent.”

“You could show her the ropes-“ Sven starts to waggle his eyebrows but Kristoff cuts him off.

“Not like that!” He shouts, unintentionally loud. “I’m serious… she’s seen… so little of the world and I’ve… I’ve seen too much.”

“Dude,” Sven softens, “don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“I have literally had to kill people.” He says bluntly and Sven blinks in surprise. “She listens to classical music and had never drank a beer before today… She… She’s way too pure for someone like me.”

He turns back to unpacking his emergency bag quickly so that his friend can’t see the emotion in his face. There’s silence for a while, but he knows Sven is still standing there watching him.

He double checks his first-aid kit, puts it back up, triple checks everything else and reloads it into his pack, and still Sven doesn’t say anything. He tries to find something else to busy his hands but eventually he runs out of things to do.

Finally, he turns back and looks at Sven. “What?”

“You know… you may not think you do, but you deserve happiness, Kristoff.”

Sven then turns and goes into his room and shuts the door, leaving Kristoff standing alone in the living room.

*^*^*^*^*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to make a disclaimer that if at any point in your life you feel uncomfortable sharing information about yourself with others you are NOT required to do so! Even if you are asked directly and even if others with similar backgrounds feel comfortable sharing about themselves.  
> While Anna is safe to share in this environment (as this group is a trustworthy one) and nothing bad is going to come of her growing closer with these people, she doesn’t realize that she doesn’t *have* to... and I want to make sure that you, dear reader, are always looking out for yourself 💕


	16. Chapter 16

“I liked your friends.” Elsa says quietly, coming to stand in Anna’s doorway. “I won’t lie, I was a little hesitant at first, but I think they’re really great.”

Anna stops applying aloe vera to her slight sunburn (despite her meticulous reapplication of sunscreen throughout the day) to smile at her sister. “I could tell. There was one brunette in particular that you seemed to get along with _particularly_ well.”

“Oh hush.” Elsa says giving a shy grin but coming into the room to sit on Anna’s bed and help her get her shoulder blades. “But really. I’m glad you’ve managed to find such a good group right out of the gate after leaving home.”

“You wound me.” She fakes offense. “Do you not trust my judgement of character?”

“No, it’s not that.” Elsa shakes her head quickly. “It’s just… it’s really hard to navigate the real world when you come from being so sheltered. It’s hard to tell who’s genuine and who’s not... I mean. I certainly didn’t do as well as you are doing when I first moved here.”

“Well, I’m certain Honeymaren will be _more_ than happy to include you in the future if you’re still in search of friends.” Anna teases.

Elsa blushes slightly but moves past the comment, “Seriously, Anna. I’m _really_ proud of you.”

“Well… I mean I didn’t do anything, really. It was kind of… luck, I guess?

“Well, then I’m glad you got so lucky.” Elsa pats her hand then gets up to leave. “I don’t have to worry about you quite as much now.”

“Aw that’s sweet.”

“Now I’m going to bed. I’m exhausted after such a long day and it’s past my bedtime.”

“Honestly, I’m probably going to go to sleep, too. Being the ‘Best Baller’ takes a lot of energy.” Anna tells her sister and winks.”

“Goodnight, then.” Elsa laughs.

She leaves and it’s only then that Anna remembers she never responded to Hans’ text message from earlier in the day.

**Hey! Sorry, I lost service at the lake and only just got back from dropping Olaf off back home a little bit ago! Hope you had a good day!**

A few minutes go by as she’s getting to go to bed, and there’s no response. As she lays down, gingerly avoiding her sensitive shoulders, she goes to plug her phone in and she takes a quick glance at her phone one last time, not wanting to have missed his response.

It says ‘Read at 9:22 p.m.’ in little letters underneath her text.

She frowns slightly at her screen and sets it back down.

 _He must be busy at work still_. She thinks, knowing that he works on Sunday evenings… though the restaurant closes at 10:00 and she can’t imagine it being so thoroughly slammed this late at night…

She decides not to think about it and instead rolls over to her side and tries to fall asleep.

Her mind drifts over the events of the day one more time.

She could consider all the people she went to the lake with as friends now. Undoubtedly, they were her friends. She’d told them about her _sheltered_ background, and nobody had looked at her differently… well, she supposed _Elsa_ had told them, more than she had. But, still.

And then she’d had so much fun!

She had worn a cute two-piece swimsuit!

She’d drank a beer and won a cannonball contest!

She had learned about all sorts of new music and she would be spending tomorrow morning before work doing a deep dive into all the data she’d collected.

She thinks about Kristoff’s songs, especially. There was something about some of the tunes he played that had really stuck with her. She’d really liked that one… what was it ‘Heroes’ by David… David…

She rolls over to her phone again (still no reply from Hans) and clicks open her notes and looks at it. David Bowie! That was it.

She looks at her little note about CCR and thinks about Kristoff’s face as he was telling her about how he liked a specific band because his grandfather listened to it.

 _That’s so sweet._ Anna thinks, then rolls back over and begins to drift off.

She realizes she forgot to tell him she had finished the first season of Brooklyn 99 with Elsa just the other night.

She thinks about where she could have fit that in their conversations over the day. Maybe when he had his shirt off?

She slips out of consciousness thinking about golden skin.

*^*^*^*^

“Hey!” Anna says brightly to Hans as she walks into work.

“Hi.” He replies not really looking up at her.

“Um. Sorry I couldn’t respond to your text yesterday.”

“It’s fine, I guess.” Hans replies, his answer undeniably curt.

“…Okay.” Anna says, her brow furrowing in confusion.

She feels her heart rate pick up just a touch. _Is he mad at me?_

“I hope you had fun.”

“I did, thanks!” Anna grins, thinking she’s just imagined his coldness, excited to tell him about her trip, but he merely scoffs in reply and walks away, leaving her even more confused.

Her heart is really hammering now. She hadn’t realized she’d done anything wrong, but clearly, she had.

“Um, Hans?” Anna follows him into the kitchen where he stands at the expo line, resolutely not looking at her. “Did I say something?”

He lets out a sigh and slumps his shoulders. “I was just really looking forward to talking to you yesterday and you sort of ruined my plans.”

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize I wouldn’t have any service where we were going.”

“I just spent hours and hours waiting for you to reply, and you didn’t.” He finally looks at her, his green eyes big and sad. 

“I’m really sorry, Hans.” Anna says nearly overwhelmed with guilt.

“Well,” Hans cracks a small smile, “I guess you’ll just have to make it up to me.”

Anna thinks about what Elsa said about ‘genuine people’.

Hans seems genuinely upset.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry?


	17. Chapter 17

Kristoff goes through his pre-flight checks, purposefully not thinking about what Sven had said the other night. He needs to focus on what he’s doing. Like his instructor is always saying _“There’s no place for fast hands in the cockpit and no place for slow brains.”_

But Sven’s stupid voice had been playing over and over in his head, and at the most inconvenient times in class. Monday he’d missed one of the questions his instructor had asked aloud, in front of the whole class, because he wasn’t focused.

So, he shakes his head quickly and puts his mind to the task at hand. Pre-flight checklist.

He needs to spend at least two more solo hours in the air for his flight hours, and it has lined up perfectly with dropping off a little Cessna Skyhawk at another airfield, one state over.

The weather is ideal. No projected turbulence along his path. Just a wonderful solo flight for a few hours. It’ll be a bit tight on his timeframe to get back for work, but he already has a ride back lined up with another pilot.

He lets himself feel excited.

He flips a couple of switches and then signals to the tower that he’s ready for take-off. They give him the okay, and he begins the process of barreling down the runway.

Some pilots find take-off the most exhilarating part of a flight, but Kristoff disagrees. He prefers landings. They’re certainly more stressful and more hazardous, but completing a successful flight is always so much more satisfying.

Though he won’t lie, it doesn’t matter how many times he does it, the inertia of being thrust off the ground gives him a thrill every single time.

He can’t help but smile a bit as his wheels leave the asphalt and he’s perching on the wind.

The engine is purring happily, and he takes a quick glance out the window as he watches the earth drop away.

Perfect. He’s content now. In the quiet. Alone.

That desire to share this with somebody overwhelms him again and he thinks of that warmth he felt in his chest the other day at the lake.

_“You know… you may not think you do, but you deserve happiness, Kristoff.”_

“What the fuck does that even mean?” Kristoff murmurs to himself and adjusts himself in his seat, mentally stomping on that feeling of warmth and burying anything that feels like longing deep inside himself.

Instead, he thinks of simpler things… like loans and airplane hangars being sold off to whoever will offer the best price.

*^*^*^*^*^

It’s a rare night that he doesn’t work with Honeymaren and an even rarer night when he’s not closing, but he counts himself lucky. His flight over had been fine, but after his flight back, he’s exhausted, and he has to be up early to get to class the next day.

In fact, he’s so relieved he doesn’t have to close he can’t even muster up the energy to mad about a terrible tip one of his tables left him. He doesn’t even care that Hans is his section neighbor.

He leans against the bartop, next to the POS and stares blankly at his tables, waiting to get sat.

He supposes he’s also grateful it’s so slow. Sure, he needs money, but the quicker he can get out of here the quicker he can go to bed and that is his priority at the moment.

“Do you know where Honeymaren is tonight?” Anna’s voice pulls him from his thoughts.

He hadn’t realized she would be working this evening and he gathers that she must have just come on the floor. The last addition to the evening shift.

Her hair is braided around the crown of her head and he wonders how she managed to do that. It looks complicated and pretty.

“Um, they had a special belt testing ceremony at the taekwondo studio for the little kids tonight I think.”

“Gotcha. She’s pretty invested in that studio, huh?” Anna asks.

“Yeah. The whole reason she works here is to help her mom make ends meet there.”

“Hmm.” Anna nods, looking thoughtful. “I didn’t realize that.”

“Yeah. She’s pretty selfless.”

“Well, I’ll be sure to let my sister know.” Anna gives a small, knowing smirk and Kristoff can’t help but give a small smile back.

“Honeymaren also thinks subtlety is overrated, just in case you were wondering about that.”

“I could tell.” Anna giggles. “I was going to tease her about it, because I didn’t work with her yesterday, but I suppose it can wait.” 

They fall into silence, but Anna doesn’t walk away.

He shifts a bit uncomfortably from foot to foot, purposefully not thinking about any of the conversation he and Sven had had on Sunday night.

“Oh! I was going to tell you! I finally finished the first season of Brooklyn 99!” Anna suddenly bursts out, almost startling him.

“Oh, yeah? What did you think?”

“I was not expecting it to end that way! I’ve already warned Elsa that I’ll be watching ahead without her. I actually did the first episode of season 2 right before work. Jake’s line about which plane would be the easiest for a complete beginner was hilarious. Because it’s really hard to learn to fly, right?”

“I mean…” Kristoff shrugs. “I guess. It’s not like… rocket science.”

“Yeah, but isn’t there like a bunch of math and all sorts of like regulations and stuff like that?” Anna asks.

“Yes, but it all starts to become second nature, so there are certain parts that aren’t that hard after a while.”

“I’ve never flown anywhere before so I can’t even imagine.” Anna says.

Before Kristoff can even answer Hans sidles up to Anna.

“What are we talking about?”

“Flying!” Anna smiles at him. “I’ve never been in a plane before.”

“Oh, my dad has his own private jet! That thing is so fucking fast!”

“Your dad is a pilot?” Kristoff can’t help but ask.

“No, he’s a lawyer. He’s just got a pilot at his disposal, so he can go wherever he wants whenever he wants. It’s seriously so awesome.”

“Mmm.” Kristoff nods.

He had considered the possibility of becoming a privatized pilot, and he supposed it was still an option for him once he left school, but the idea of being at the beck and call of men who raised sons like Hans…

“I should take you somewhere sometime, Anna.” Hans says, leaning against the bar top effectively trapping Anna between the bar top and the wall.

Kristoff rolls his eyes and lets out an audible snort, walking away before he can hear Anna’s response.

*^*^*^*^*^

“Listen man,” Hans comes up to where Kristoff is sorting through his credit card slips, “I know what you’re doing.”

“What?” Kristoff looks at him in confusion, already annoyed that he's engaging in any sort of conversation with him at all.

“Come on,” Hans gives him a greasy smile, “you know what I mean.”

“No, I really don’t.”

Hans rolls his eyes and gives him a look that seems to say ‘really?’. The lack of communication makes Kristoff’s jaw clench.

“Are you going to tell me, or do I need to play charades with you?” Kristoff growls out.

“Look, I can tell you’re trying to get with Anna, or whatever? But I’m coming to you, man to man, to let you know that I’m already taking her out tomorrow and I just don’t want this to become like a competition… You know what I mean?” Hans smirks.

Kristoff thinks of a lot of things he wants to say to Hans… That his comment ‘man to man’ is laughable. That he’s not trying to ‘get with’, Anna. That talking about TV shows and flying planes is hardly something that could be considered a ‘competition’. That Anna deserves a hell of a lot better than either of them, that’s for sure.

Instead, he finishes gathering up his credit card slips and stands to his full height (which isn’t quite a full head taller than Hans, but it’s far enough that Hans has to tilt his head up a bit, which is satisfying).

“I always find guys that try to control who their girlfriends are friends with to be real douchebags, don’t you?”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Hans says quickly.

“Then you’ve got nothing to worry about then, huh?” Kristoff says and walks away.

*^*^*^*^*

It’s fairly early in the morning, but he’s already at the gym when his phone begins to buzz, showing him that Grandpabbie is calling him via facetime. Grandpabbie doesn’t use facetime.

Kristoff feels his heart lurch into this throat. He drops the bar that he’d been squatting, the weights clattering on the floor, and he quickly answers.

“Hello?”

“How’s it going, kiddo?” Grandpabbie’s wizened old face fills his screen.

He’s clearly holding the phone way too close and squinting to get a better look at his own screen, but he otherwise seems fine.

“It’s going pretty good. How are you? Are you okay?”

“Well, I won’t lie, I’ve been better. Here I thought I was the most up to date old codger at the VA and my nurse just showed me that I can video call. Times fly, don’t they?”

“They do.” Kristoff chuckles slightly.

“I just wanted to test out this Timeface app and see how you were. So, how are ya? Still paying out the wazoo to become a pilot?”

“Well, I haven’t started paying out the wazoo yet, but I will here as the fall semester starts up.” Kristoff says finding a spot around the gym to take a seat. “Though I should be able to defer the loan for a little while, at least.”

“See sometimes doing things on Uncle Sam’s dime isn’t so bad.” Grandpabbie chuckles but then it turns into a nasty sounding cough.

“Are you okay, Pabbie?” Kristoff asks.

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine.” He waves the concern away.

“Listen, I’ve been thinking that maybe I could help with some of your medical bills so you could keep the hangar-“

“No, no, no.” Grandpabbie shakes his head firmly. “Bulda already told me you might offer something like that, and I won’t be taking a dime. It’s not that serious. Besides! That air hangar, it’s old and full of junk anyway. Really, it’s a relief that we might get somebody to buy it before it goes up in smoke!”

He laughs, which turns into a cough again.

Kristoff knows Grandpabbie is lying about being relieved to see the air hangar go, but he doesn’t know how to help.

*^*^*^*^*^

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small warning - I will touch on emotional abuse from a religious source in this story, but I will do my utmost to be sensitive and respectful around the subject.
> 
> And a massive thank you to both Liv (ahtohalla_calling on ao3) and Rhianne (Tamorasky on ao3) for giving this a read over and helping me as I struggled with a bit of a different writing style *blows you both lots of kisses*


End file.
